Beckett's Brother
by Morristown Colonial
Summary: What if Beckett had a young brother, that neither she nor her father knew about until he appeared in NY City at a crime scene where his mother was murdered? Beckett and Castle investigate the murder. Set in Castle time, season 6 after Beckett is back with the NYPD.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro Note: I know I am in the middle of another story, but this came to me and moved out the first. Actually I have a severe writer's block on that other story so I figured that I might unblock it by doing almost a totally out of series work. It needs less attention to series detail. In Castle time it takes place in season 6 after Beckett is back in NY. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

Ten year old Joseph Beckett Singer was playing on his iPod in the Amtrak waiting area of Penn Station. He and his mother had just gotten off a very long train ride from Burlington, Vermont. They left early, early in the morning because JoBe's mother (that is what everybody called him) wanted to get an early, early start in New York city. She told JoBe that she had a surprise for him in the City. He was a little skeptical (for a ten year old, he had a pretty large vocabulary) for three reasons.

1. What was so special for him (them) in NY City? He and his mother had never ventured this far south. In fact they had never left the Lake Champlain region of NY and Vermont in his life.

2. His mother had made the decision to take this trip very, very suddenly. Today was Wednesday and his mother had told him they were taking this trip yesterday morning. She insisted at going right away at night. It was less expensive, but more important, she said, was that they would get an early start in the City. In addition, whenever they went anywhere, they always took two suitcase, one for her and one for JoBe. This time there was only one. When he asked his mom why, she replied because they were in a hurry.

3. He was missing school. JoBe had never missed school for anything other then a severe illness. Even with the sniffles, he went to school carrying many small packages of Kleenex.

JoBe and his mother were going to stay at YMCA for a night or two. It was the only place they could get in the days leading up to Thanksgiving. JoBe's mother was hoping to stay with a friend, but could not get a hold of them on short notice and she wanted to be certain to have a place to stay. He was waiting here because just after they got off the train, she got a text message. After she saw it, she told JoBe she had to go to the bathroom and then would find out how to get to the YMCA.

Almost 40 minutes had passed, when JoBe thought he heard his mother call his name. He got up from his seat and took the handle of the wheeled suitcase with him. His mother would be very mad if he lost it. By the time he got to the front of the waiting area and maneuvered the suitcase through the turnstyle, a large crowd had gathered in front of the waiting area. JoBe managed to sneak through. When he got to the center of the crowd, he dropped the handle of the suitcase and yelled, "MOM!"

Kate Beckett had gotten up early. She had stayed at her apartment the night before, packing some things. She and Castle were going to meet Martha at her family's cabin in Keesville, NY. Actually, that was a mailing address. The cabin was one of the very few private ones allowed to exist in Wickham Marsh wildlife management area, a NY State Park in the Lake Champlain area. Her mother's family had owned the property in the woods for over 80 years. Kayle, Beckett's maternal grandmother (Kate was named after her) was the youngest of 6 children. Kayle's family lived in that area since they emigrated to the United States. She was the only one to leave there. Although she settled in Brooklyn, where her mother grew up, Kayle never lost touch with her family upstate. Her maternal grandmother left it to Kate's mother and it will be eventually left to Kate. Kayle stipulated in her will that although her husband, Thomas Houghton, could use the cabin for his life, it was to go Johanna after her death. In her will, Johanna made sure that the property would pass through the female line and only in the event that no female was born, then to any male heir.

Beckett was at Penn Station to pick up railroad tickets. She was getting a round trip for her and Castle and a one way for Martha as she was already near the cabin doing some summer stock. Alexis and Pi were invited gracefully declined. As much as Alexis had stopped being mad at her father and her father was on his way to accept Pi, there was still a ways to go. This was the underlying reason for not attending Thanksgiving in Keesville. The given reason was that Alexis and Pi had friends from Europe and Asia. They were staying in New York City over the holiday and had never celebrated Thanksgiving. Alexis and Pi invited them over for a fruitarian holiday dinner, complete with Pumpkin pie. (Even though not a fruit, Pi loved pumpkin pie).

When Beckett saw the crowd, she moved quickly through it to see what was causing the commotion. At the same time she first glimpsed the older woman on the floor, she heard JoBe yell, "MOM!" Pointing to a by-stander, Beckett commanded, "You, get the Port Authority police here right away. Tell them a woman is hurt." To the rest of the crowd she said, "I am a detective with the NYPD, please stand back." As she did so, she flashed her badge. Then she saw JoBe shaking his mother's arm. He was not crying, but Beckett could tell there was fear in his eyes. He would not move away from his mother.

Kate moved to check the woman's vitals. She had no pulse. Beckett turned her over and checked to see if she was breathing. She was not. Then Kate started mouth-to-mouth and CPR. Beckett continued for a few minutes until three Port Authority Police officers came over. Beckett showed them her badge. One of the PA officers had emergency medical training and took over the CPR. JoBe had not moved since Kate got to his mother. When she was relieved of the CPR duty, Beckett went over to JoBe took his hand and said, "They will take care of your mother. Why don't you come over here with me." As she took JoBe's hand, Beckett noticed something. A very small red spot on the white coat, near the woman's waist. Curious, she thought.

Normally JoBe would not have moved. He was taught not to go with strangers. Only police in uniform. He did here Beckett declare herself as a police officer. He did see her badge but she was not wearing a uniform. Still, there was something in her eyes and her voice that hit him deep inside. This "thing" spoke to him and told JoBe he could trust this woman. He asked Beckett, "Can I go get the suitcase? My mom will be very mad if I loose it."

"Sure, just wait a second and I will go with you." Kate turned to a PA officer and told him what she was going to do and that she and the boy would come right back. After that they moved over to the waiting area and found the suitcase. While walking over, Beckett asked, "What's your name, young man?"

"Joseph Beckett Singer, but everyone calls me JoBe."

Kate stopped for a second. 'Beckett' she thought. Not a common middle name. Not even that common a last name. She was taken out of her thoughts by a tug on her hand.

"Hey, what is your name?" JoBe asked.

"Kate Beckett" she replied.

"Just like my middle name. Are you really a policeman?"

"Yes, JoBe." She showed him her badge again. "I am a special kind of police. A detective. We do not wear uniforms all the time."

"Oh, ok. How is my Mom?" Beckett looked over the crowd at the PA Police in the center. They had stopped the CPR. Beckett took a deep breath and knew, JoBe's mother was dead. She motioned to one of the PA Officers to come to her.

PA Officer Penny Martin came over to Beckett and JoBe. Beckett showed Officer Martin her badge and whispered something to her. Then Beckett said, "JoBe, this is officer Penny Martin. See, she does have a uniform. She will stay with you while I go to make a few phone calls to see how your mother is. I promise that I will be back in a few minutes. In fact, I am going just over there where it is a little more quiet so I can hear better. You will be able to see me, ok?"

"Ok."

Beckett then moved away and made some calls. First she called Lannie. She quickly explained what happened and why she thought it was suspicious. Lannie said she would be there right away. Then she called Ryan and Esposito to come over too, giving them the same explanation she gave Lannie. Just as she was about to call Castle, he called her.

"Hey, its cold here. I thought you were coming back with the tickets and some Starbucks coffee."

"Castle, something happened at Penn Station while I was here. I already called the boys and Lannie."

"Are you ok?"

Now he was worried, Beckett could tell. "I am fine, but something is very weird here. I need you to get here. I could use some of your strange theories." She looked at JoBe and then continued, "oh, and I could use some coffee. Would you also pick up some hot chocolate and a bagel or two?"

"No bear claw?"

"Oh yeah and that too."

"Ok, be there in 15."

Castle hung up and quickly got ready. As he did, he tried to think why his fiancé asked for hot chocolate and bagels. Was she pregnant? That would be great, but she would have broken it to him in a different way. Did she miss him last night and need the chocolate as a poor woman's substitute? If that were the case, he would leave early today and fix up the loft in the most romantic way possible. That had to be it. He could hardly wait.

**End Note: I will try and be more consistent with posting next chapters. My goal is to always be a chapter ahead. I do have another one done, and will post as soon as finish a third. As much as I love doing this, I have to get back to my job, so I can pay the bills, so I can continue to write. I would love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer.**

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Note: Even though I am writing a chapter ahead, I do not know exactly where the story is going. I have a general idea, and when I am writing things come to me. In Castle time it takes place in season 6 after Beckett is back in NY. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

As Castle was getting out of the cab, he saw the ME's van. Now he knew his party would have to wait. Walking down the stairs to the from the Sixth Avenue entrance, he spotted Ryan and Esposito a short distance ahead. "Ryan, Espo, what's happening?"

"Yo bro, thought you would know." Both men stopped and let Castle catch up. Esposito continued, "Beckett called this one in. Thought you would be with her. That extra for us?"

"No my friends, special request by my partner, although for what reason, even I have no clue."

"Umm" both men huffed.

Beckett saw Castle and the boys approach the crowd. She quickly ran over to them. "The woman over there is dead. Lanie is examining her. There does not seem to be any indication of foul play, but something is wrong. I saw a small red stain on her dress, where a needle could have been inserted. Espo, would you and Ryan coordinate with the PA Police. They have started to ask questions of the crowd. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Here you go detective, coffee, hot chocolate and bagels."

"Thanks Castle, but the bagels and hot chocolate are not for me." Ryan and Esposito looked over, hunger in their eyes. "Not for you two either, for that boy over there. He is the dead woman's son." At that, Esposito and Ryan looked away, ashamed for their thoughts.

"Don't worry guys, I will get you something soon." Beckett said. "Castle come with me."

As he was following Beckett, Castle noticed the fidgety boy with PA Officer Martin. As he got closer, what really struck him was the boys features. They reminded him of someone, someone he knew, although not all that well. Someone special to his love though. "Castle, the boys full name is Joseph Beckett Singer."

'That's it' Castle thought. He could be a younger version of Kate's father. He was about to mention that to Beckett when JoBe called out, "Detective Beckett, I want to see my mother."

"JoBe, come into the waiting room. Don't forget to bring your suitcase." Beckett turned to PA Officer Martin. "Thank you very much Officer Martin."

"Your welcome, bye JoBe."

"Bye Officer Martin"

The three walked into the waiting room. Beckett found some empty seats in the back. "JoBe, this is my partner and very good friend. His name is ..."

"Richard Castle. Lives in New York City with his mother and daughter." JoBe finished. "Is he a detective too?"

Both Castle and Beckett raised an eyebrow. Castle almost dropped the hot chocolate and bagels. "No, but he likes to think so. I assumed you already knew that though because you recognized him from the picture on his book."

"Well, I guess your right. I have seen his picture on a number of books. My mom likes his books, especially the Nikki Heat ones. She says I cannot read them yet because some of the scenes are inappropriate for a ten year old. She tells me the story, without the inappropriate parts. I want to be just like Jamieson Rook when I grow up. I'm getting hungry, can we get something to eat."

"Well young man, I cannot have any of my fans hungry. Here you go. I hope you like hot chocolate."

"I do, thank you Mr. Castle. Are those bagels in the bag?"

"Yes JoBe," Castle replied. "Pick one."

"Thank you." As he began to eat, JoBe said, "There are great. All I ever had was store bought stuff. My mom always says that New York City bagels are the best. She is right."

While JoBe was eating, Beckett turned to Castle and said, "Would you get some coffee and bagels for the boys and Lanie? I am going to ask him some questions about what happened leading up to this. But hurry back, ok? I can sure use you here when I tell him about his mom"

"Ok. be back in a flash."

As Castle walked away, Kate said to JoBe, "Tell me JoBe where do you and your mom live."

"Burlington, Vermont. Actually in a small town near Burlington, but my mom says, 'Tell everybody Burlington. They will know that city.'"

"I have been to Burlington," Kate said, "my father and I have a cabin in the woods in Keesville, NY. We go to Burlington sometimes when we are up there. We take the that ferry across Lake Champlain. The Burlington..."

"... to Port Kent. I like that ride. Mom and I do it in the summer sometimes just to be out on the water." JoBe finished.

Kate continued, "What does your mom do?"

"She worked in a bar, in the city. Ever since I was born. She told me that she started as a waitress and then became general manager as she is now."

"and what is her name?"

"I forget sometimes. It is a hard name to pronounce. I mostly call her Mom or Ma. Sometimes I call her Flor but usually when I do, she gets mad."

Beckett laughed. "My mother's name was Johanna. When I called her that, she would say 'call me Mom, Mother, or Ma. Because that is what I will always be. Your not old enough now, or never will be old enough to call me Johanna.' "

"Why did you say, you 'called her'? Is she not alive anymore?" JoBe asked.

Beckett was not ready for this, not without Castle. Luckily she saw him coming out of the corner of her eye and so started, "Well, when I was 19 years old, my dad and I were going out to meet my mom for dinner. While my dad was getting dressed, a detective came to our door. I let him in and called my father. We sat down in chairs, somewhat like these, and the detective told us that my mother was dead."

"I'm sorry about that, Detective Beckett." JoBe said. Suddenly, JoBe's facial expression changed. First to a look of surprise at some cosmic revelation and then to one of terror. Before Beckett could do or say anything, JoBe jumped up, dropped his hot chocolate and bagel and started to run toward where the crowd and his mother used to be. "MOM!" he cried.

Castle heard the JoBe shout, then saw him running to his mother. Instinctively, he grabbed JoBe and held him close. "Mom, Mom!" JoBe cried. "Where are you? I need you. Mom?!"

Even though Castle was a foot and a half taller, with a 175 pound advantage, he had a heck of a time holding on to JoBe. The early morning commuter rush had thinned out but the stragglers were beginning to form another crowd around Castle and JoBe, drawn by JoBe's cries. Some of them moved in on Castle and JoBe to see what was going on. They formed a circle so tight that JoBe stopped yelling, stopped fidgeting and buried himself in Castle. Even Castle was beginning to get a little scared. Esposito saw this and moved toward Castle to help. As he did so, he called to one of the biggest uniforms in the 12th, Officer Leroy Trager, to help him clear the crowd away from Castle and JoBe.

'LT' was one of the favorite uniforms at the 12th. He looked mean and always wore a deadpan expression on his face. He could 'persuade' people by his size and stare. He was a quick and as good a tackling suspects as the more well known, LT. Despite all his intimating assets, LT was a good person. Respectful of his superiors, gentle with victims and the public in general, he had the back of all his colleagues in the 12th. Seeing what was happening, he glared at the crowd and opened his hands, like a bull dozer. Walking in this way, LT started to move them away from Castle and JoBe. Nobody challenged LT and quickly the crowd dispersed. While Officer Trager was clearing the crowd, Esposito shielded Castle and JoBe as they walked over to where Captain Gates was.

It was a standing order that when children were involved, that Gates was called immediately. Before she arrived on the scene, Gates had made phone calls to Administration for Child Services (ACS) to let them know that a child was left without a legal guardian in the City. Having dealt with similar cases before, Gates knew how good Castle and Beckett could be with children. Not only did they take good care of them, they got a lot of useful information with their gentle ways. Gates cleared it with ACS that if Castle and Beckett agreed, JoBe could stay with them until the next of kin could be notified and come down to take custody of the boy.

Beckett was talking to Gates when Esposito, Castle and JoBe came next to them. "From her state identification card, the woman is Florette Singer, 59, lives in Colchester, Vermont, a town near Burlington. No outward visible wounds except for a needle mark on her back, just above her waist. Given the witnesses statement and the Amtrak ticket found in her purse, Ms. Singer arrived at Penn Station about 8AM this morning from Vermont. I arrived here about 8:15AM and saw the commotion about 8:20AM. When I went to Ms. Singer, I found no pulse. Given that and the other evidence, I put time of ..."

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito shouted, "I just rescued your boys." Beckett was annoyed, she was about to say something to Esposito, face to face when she saw Castle next to him, holding JoBe. After a second she smiled at JoBe and Castle and quickly turned away.

"I understand Detective," Gates said. "This must be Joseph Beckett Singer. How are you young man?"

JoBe had never had this much attention from anybody or so many anybodies. He got a second wind, slipped down and turned toward Captain Gates while staying very close to Castle. He looked at Gates, then at Beckett and Castle and said, "I'm ok, I guess, but my mommy is dead, just like Detective Beckett's mommy."

Gates looked up at Beckett with a 'What is going on here look? How did he know that?'

"I'll explain it later Sir." Beckett replied.

JoBe looked at the group. He was puzzled. "Detective, why did you call that woman, Sir? She is a lady right?" Esposito, Castle and Beckett tried to hold back laughter when they saw Gates expression after JoBe made his comment. After Gates glared at them, she turned to JoBe.

"Well, Mr. Singer, I am definitely a lady. But I momentarily forgot my manners. I am Captain Victoria Gates of the New York Police Department at your service. The reason Detective Beckett called me Sir is because I am her boss. Calling me Sir is a sign of respect, which all my Detectives would do well to remember if they want to continue to work with me."

"Are you a special kind of policeman, like Detective Beckett is. She told me that special policemen do not always have to wear uniforms." JoBe asked.

"Well in a manner of speaking, yes I am a special kind of policeman." Gates replied.

"Ok sir." JoBe responded. Everyone then smiled. JoBe turned to Beckett. "I am hungry and thirsty, I did not get to finish my hot chocolate and bagel. Can we get something to eat?"

Gates looked at Beckett. Beckett recognized that expression. It was Gate's "Not now." look.

"JoBe, you told me your mother would be very mad if you lost your suitcase. Why don't you go with Detective Esposito here, get it and come back. By the time you get back, we will be ready to get something. I am getting hungry too."

"Ok."

As soon as Esposito and JoBe were out of ear shot, Gates turned to both of them. "Thank you Detective, I feel bad about that, but I wanted to confirm something with you and Mr. Castle right away."

"Yes, we would be happy to look after JoBe." both said at the same time.

"I'll never get used to that." Gates said. "Mr. Castle, after you feed JoBe, please call Ms. Juanita Jefferson at ACS. Here is the phone number. She will tell you where to meet her, as she is arranging a medical exam for JoBe. Then I am sure she will accompany you and JoBe back to your home and have you fill out the paperwork. Beckett, you stay with me for awhile, but I want you leave early and go to Mr. Castle's home to see what else, if anything you get out of JoBe."

"Yes sir."

Just at that time, Beckett heard a screeching of plastic wheels and "Got it Detective Beckett." JoBe and Esposito came into view.

"JoBe, what is your most favorite food and drink?" Castle asked.

"Pancakes and orange juice." he answered.

"Well, I make the world's best pancakes, but that would take too much time. I know where they make the second best pancakes. We will go there and eat. Then we have one more stop before we go back to my house, if that is ok with you?"

JoBe hesitated. He liked Mr. Castle and the Captain, but felt safe with Detective Beckett. He trusted her. "Well, only if Detective Beckett comes with us." Kate was suddenly hit with a wave of warmth and guilt at the same time. There is was something extremely familiar about JoBe that made her want to protect him and be with him. She did not know why, yet.

Beckett bend down to whisper to JoBe. "I have to stay with my boss for a little while. You can go with Castle. He is my partner and friend. I trust him. He is a lot of fun to be with and will take good care of you. You will like his house. It has a lot of cool things to do. Just in case though, here is my card with my phone number on it. If you need to call me tell Castle and he will let you. I will see you very soon. Promise."

"Ok"

"Great," Castle said. "Lets go my man."

"Bye bro," Esposito said.

"Bye Mr. Singer," Captain Gates said.

"See you later JoBe," Kate called.

JoBe turned around and called out, "Bye everyone."

**End Note: A little longer then the first. So far so good. I have another chapter done, and will post as soon as I finish the fourth. I would love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer.**

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Note: This chapter is much longer then the others. I could not find a better place to brake it as the ending seems a natural break. Hope you all don't mind. I finally realized that I should leave spaces between paragraphs, even if they are just one sentence. It will make it easier to read. I will try to put in proper spacing from now on. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

After JoBe and Castle left, Gates and Beckett moved over to Lanie "Dr. Parish, do have a cause of death?"

"I cannot be exact until I get Ms. Singer back to the lab Captain. I do have some ideas that separately do not seem like much, but put together may mean something. Witnesses say that they saw Ms. Singer walk out of the women's room ok. Almost immediately after she came out she clutched her side and then looked around like she did not know where she was. A minute or two later, she seemed to seize up and then fall down. Kate, I believe that is when you got to her."

Beckett added, "Just about. I could tell she was not breathing, but I saw no signs of any seizure that I know about. I started CPR until the PA Police came and relieved me. That is when I saw JoBe, took him aside and called everyone."

"CSU will come the area and the bathroom. I will have Ryan and Esposito look through security tapes, get phone and financials and start looking through them. Beckett, I want you to come with me back to the precinct. I want you to start to liaison with Vermont law enforcement to see what they can come up with regarding Ms. Singer, her family and friends."

"Yes sir. See you back at the precinct." Beckett answered.

When Gates left, Lanie turned to Beckett. "Girlfriend, is there something about this case that your not telling me?"

"You know when you see somebody and they look familiar. I am not talking about movie star or celebrity types, but familiar in a family way." Beckett started. "They remind you of a close family member, a parent, brother or sister, uncle."

" ... and" Lanie interjected.

"Well, when I first saw JoBe something looked very familiar. That feeling was confirmed when he told me his full name, Joseph Beckett Singer."

"Beckett!" Lanie gasped, "can that be a coincidence?"

"I do not know. My father had a younger brother. He died about 4 years ago. While my mother was alive we saw him about twice a year. After she died, we saw him once or twice in Ohio before he died. As far as I know, my uncle did not have any children. I do not think he was even married." Beckett went on. "The more I think about it, the more I realize that I do not have a great recollection of my uncle anyway. JoBe reminded me more of someone I know very well. More like my... I gotta go Lanie. Talk to you later."

"You all right?"

"Yes, let me know when you determine COD."

The normally short walk back to the precinct felt like nothing to Beckett. Her mind racing, racing with crazy thoughts. 'It can't be? How could it be? Does he know? When did it happen?' Wild theories began to form in her head about JoBe. Must be Castle's influence.

Castle and JoBe were at Shopsins Restaurant on Essex Street, near Delancy. It was voted one of the 5 best breakfast places in Manhattan by CBS Radio. JoBe agreed wholeheartedly. When they sat down and looked at the menu, JoBe's eyes blew up. He had never seen a pancake menu like that before. There was a whole page of just pancakes and pancake like things. They had at least 10 different flavors of pancakes, things he knew like chocolate chip and cinnamon raisin to some called matzoh brei and pignoli pancakes. Shopsins also served things they called 'Slutty Cakes'. JoBe knew what the word slutty meant and he wondered if these types of pancakes were made by those type of people. There was also French Toast (Mr. Castle explained what that was) and eggs of course, made a 'million' different ways. It was about 11AM so lunch items, were also being served. JoBe was not interested however. He wanted pancakes. JoBe was also very hungry but at the same time, very conscious of the prices of all the items. Back at home, when he and his mother went out to eat, there was always a budget for the meal, except on special occasions like birthday. Before they ordered, JoBe and his mother would add up the items they wanted. If they fit the budget, fine, if not, each had to look for something else.

"Mr. Castle, what's the budget for this meal?" JoBe asked.

"Budget?" Castle asked.

JoBe explained to Castle his mother's procedure about eating out. Castle was touched. He felt bad about how JoBe had to be careful with money and he did not have to worry. He wanted JoBe to feel at ease about ordering anything he wanted and as much as he wanted, but did not want to disrespect Florette Singer. Suddenly he thought about Beckett (he was always thinking about Beckett really) and what she said about how one of her worst days was also one of her best. At her mother's funeral, she understandably felt miserable. However as the day wore on it got so bad, she could not stand it and curled up in a ball in the corner. Her dad saw her and they both left the place and went to Coney Island. They walked on the beach barefoot, ran away from the cold waves and actually had a nice time. The day was topped off by making a stick man with twigs and twine they found on the beach. Castle came up with an idea.

"JoBe, you can order anything you want and as much as you want. If you cannot finish it, we will take it home. Ok?"

"But why, is it a special occasion?" JoBe looked puzzled.

"In a way it is. It is a very sad occasion that your mother died. However, I know that she would not want you to be sad very long. The special occasion is that you have made many new friends."

"Mr. Castle," JoBe started.

"You are my friend, and my friends call me Castle or Rick, so you can too."

"Well I play chess and the Castle is my favorite piece, so I will call you Castle" JoBe looked hesitant, "if that is ok."

"Perfect," Castle replied.

JoBe started again, "How do you know what that my mother would not want me to be sad very long?"

"That is easy. I have a daughter, Alexis. She is older then you and in college already, but I always think of her as my little girl. If something happened to me, I would not want her to be sad very long. Every parent, wants the same for their child, whether a boy or girl, young or old."

"Ok, can I see a picture of her?"

"Sure can," Castle said. With that he took out his smart phone, opened a special app called the 'Brag Book' and showed JoBe the many, many pictures of Alexis.

"She sure is pretty." JoBe said.

"Thank you JoBe." Just then Castle's phone rang. It was Alexis. "Speak of the Red head, Hello my pretty daughter, what can I do for you?"

Alexis would never get used to the way her father answered the phone. "Just wanted to see if you, Detective Beckett and Grams wanted to come over for dinner since we will not see you on Thanksgiving."

"We would love too. I do not know if Beckett will be able to come or not. She just got a new case. I have a better idea. If it is just you and Pi, why don't you both come to the loft. I will order up some things from Fairways. You and Pi could pick it up and get whatever you guys want. I have a special guest that will be staying with us for a few days. His name is Joseph Beckett Singer and he and I are having pancakes at Shopsins."

"Beckett? Is related to our Beckett?" Alexis asked.

Castle felt very warm inside on hearing his daughter refer to Kate as 'Our Beckett'. Things will turn out fine in the end. He loved his girls so. "Not really sure. His mother died this morning at Penn Station, just after they got here from Vermont. More later."

"Can I say hello Castle?" JoBe asked.

"Let me ask," Castle answered. "Alexis, you have a minute for our new friend?"

"Just a minute."

"Hello, this is Joseph Beckett Singer here. You can call me JoBe thought. Any friend of Castle is a friend of mine. He is really cool. He showed me all your pictures. You are very pretty." JoBe blushed.

Alexis was blushing on the other end. "Well thank you JoBe, yeah, my Dad is pretty cool. Ask him to show you the laser tag guns when you get to the loft."

"Cool"

"Ok, JoBe, my boyfriend and I will see you later."

"OK! Bye." JoBe gave the phone back to Castle.

"Bye pumpkin."

"Bye dad."

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Castle ordered a coffee for himself and JoBe ordered both an orange juice and another hot chocolate. Castle then asked the waitress to come back in a little while. Again Castle's phone rang. It was Juanita Jefferson from the Administration for Children's Services (ACS).

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Juanita Jefferson from ACS. Did Captain Gates tell you I was going to call?"

"Yes she did." Castle replied.

"Good, I made an appointment with Dr. George Mintz at the Gouvenor Clinic on Ludlow Street, just south of Delancey. Please be there by 1PM"

"Perfect we are at Shopsins, having something to eat. We will be there in plenty of time."

Ms. Jefferson continued, "I will meet you there and then accompany you to your home. As you know, I have some papers for you and Ms. Beckett to fill out."

Castle made a sour puss face and JoBe laughed. "See you there Ms. Jefferson. Bye." Turning to JoBe Castle said, "Finally, I want you to pick out three of your best pancakes, and I will pick out three of mine. Then if they match, we will get all three and share."

"You sure?"

"Positive, go." Castle made a sound and then

"Smores Slutty Cakes, chocolate chip and banana pancakes." JoBe shouted.

"Well, I was going to say all three too. Guess will have to order them all." Castle smiled. He actually liked smores slutty cakes and chocolate chip pancakes. The banana pancakes reminded him of Pi. He shook his head slightly, then chastised himself. 'Be nice' he thought. Then smiled.

The waitress came back and asked for the order. JoBe gladly gave it to her. Castle added, "A big pitcher of orange juice and a black, decaf coffee for me."

The meal came and both men dug in hungrily. JoBe noticed that Castle stayed away from the banana pancakes. He felt bad. "I thought you said you liked banana pancakes?"

"Well, JoBe it reminds of someone who is not my best of friends like you."

"Is he a nice person?"

"He is ok."

"Does he hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Do you see him often?"

"You sound like Beckett." Castle laughed. " A good interrogator."

"When you see him, does he try to make you comfortable?" JoBe continued, while drinking some juice.

"I guess he does." Castle thought out loud.

"Well then, he is a gentlemen because that is a definition of a gentlemen, a person who goes out of their way to make the others around him fell comfortable."

"Where did you hear that?" Castle inquired.

"Mom and I like this movie called 'Blast from the Past'. One of main characters said that and my mother told me to remember it always."

Not only was this kid smart, he had a great memory, liked movies Castle liked, and could make a logical argument. Castle shook his head and raised an eyebrow. His last thought brought him back to JoBe's features. They definitely reminded Castle of Jim Beckett. He would have to tell Kate when they saw her again.

Castle thought about asking JoBe more about his mother, their life and the events of the past few days. However, JoBe was happy eating his pancakes and drinking juice, so Castle just let the conversation, what there was of it, go its own way. Soon JoBe was finished. There was a some juice left, and half of the chocolate chip and banana pancakes.

"Had enough?" Castle asked.

"I am fine." JoBe answered. "I think though that we should take back the pancakes for Detective Beckett. I think she will be too busy to eat, so when she comes over she will be hungry. Does she like pancakes?"

Castle's phone rang. It was Beckett. 'Boy' Castle thought 'everyone must be psychic today. Just think about them and they call.' Castle gave the phone to JoBe. "It is Detective Beckett. Let's play a little joke. You answer it and pretend your me."

JoBe smiled. He took the phone and answered in his deepest voice, "Castle here."

"Castle, is that really you? You sound different."

Castle looked at JoBe. "Keep going, ask her if likes pancakes."

"It is me. Do you like chocolate chip and banana pancakes?" JoBe said.

Beckett answered, "You know I do, wait a minute, is this JoBe?"

JoBe laughed. "How did you know?"

Beckett laughed too. "Well JoBe, I am a detective. Besides, I know Castle doesn't really like

Banana pancakes so he would not have mentioned them. You must like them though, do you?"

"They are ok, but not as good as the smores pancakes."

After a few seconds of laughter, Kate finally said, "Well JoBe seems like you are having a good time. Please give the phone to Castle, I have to talk to him. I will see you very soon."

"Bye Detective."

Castle took the phone, "Hello dear Beckett. What else would you like from Shopsins?"

"Nothing else thank you. I am at the precinct with Captain Gates. We have contacted the Vermont State Police to work on finding out more about Florette. The town she lived in does not have its own police force. Problem is that with all the budget issues, the Vermont State Police force is low on manpower. Most of it is going to be used patrolling the roads and cities this holiday weekend."

"What does that mean for us and JoBe?" Castle inquired.

"I am not sure. Captain Gates said I could meet you at the doctors and then go home with you and JoBe. I can liaise with the VSP from home, if that is ok with you."

"Of course." Castle said, "It is your home too."

"Ok, see you and JoBe soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Castle looked at his watch. It was 12:20PM. He asked the waitress for the check and to pack up the pancakes. The check was ready, so he told JoBe to wait for the pancakes while he paid the check. JoBe looked a little apprehensive about Castle leaving him. When Castle thought about this, he hit himself. How could he be so insensitive. "Tell you what, we will both wait here for the pancakes. In the meantime, I want you to figure out, if you can, 20% of the bill and then take that amount out of this wallet and leave it for a tip."

"That is easy." JoBe said. "My mom taught me early how to do that since she earned a lot of extra money in tips."

"Ok, smart guy, here is the check. See if you can figure it out before the waitress comes back."

As the waitress appeared from the kitchen with the leftovers, JoBe counted out the tip and gave

the balance back to Castle.

"Nice job. Now I will teach you about spelling, editing and subtext and you can help edit my books."

"Have you ever taught anybody else that before?" JoBe asked.

"Sure, Alexis. She has been helping me since she was 10 years old."

"Well I am 10 years old. But I am not sure I can help you though. My mom loved your books but said some parts were inappropriate for me at this age. I guess they involved kissing and a lot of other stuff." JoBe looked sad.

"Well, I don't think the kissing part is inappropriate for you. We'll ask Detective Beckett what she thinks when we see her. Alexis can still help me with the 'other stuff' ok?"

"Yeah great!" JoBe smiled.

"Time to go, my man. You carry the pancakes for Beckett, if there not too heavy."

"No problem Castle." JoBe said as they got up to pay and leave.

**End Note: I hope you do not mind the detail and background I am putting in. The details I leave now may help Castle and Beckett solve this mystery later. Some of the details are meant to be humorous. I hope you find them so. Other details and conversations refer outside the Castle universe but within the actor's real life works (See if you can recognize a reference from a older movie which Nathan Fillion played a minor role.). I am still one chapter ahead. I will be able to keep up this pace as long as the story keeps moving and is fun. Wish me luck.**

**I love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer. Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Note: Another chapter. The story may seem to be breaking slow, but I am having fun. Also I am putting in clues and trying to foreshadow future action. I will use some of it and not others. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

It was sunny but cold outside. JoBe had trouble zipping up his coat as he tried to do so while holding on to the suitcase. He did not ask for help though. Castle noticed this. JoBe seemed to be very determined and self-reliant. Wouldn't ask for help unless he were desperate. These character traits seem to run in the family he grew to love over these past 6 years. The Beckett family. This can be no coincidence he thought. At this moment though, Castle has to deal with JoBe and is coat.

He could just help JoBe. No, JoBe seemed determined to do it himself. The suitcase seemed to be the sticking point. JoBe needed a distraction to let go of the suitcase. Money. More specifically coins, Kids loved money. Castle dug into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of coins. He let them drop and roll away. "Shut up!" he yelled. "JoBe, quick get the change. I cannot bend, my back hurts." JoBe was startled by Castle's shout so when he heard the command, he let go of the suitcase and chased the coins. Castle grabbed the suitcase. JoBe gathered all the coins and reached out to Castle with them. Castle took two quarters. "You keep the rest for all your hard work." JoBe looked unsure of what to do. "Really, the coins weigh a lot and hurt my back. You would be doing me a favor."

"Thanks." JoBe put the coins in his pocket and zipped up his coat. Both men then made their way to the Gouvenor Clinic and Dr. Mintz, with Castle dragging the suitcase.

Castle and JoBe arrived at 12:50PM, ten minutes early. Castle told JoBe to sit with the suitcase while he went to the reception desk. "Joseph Beckett Singer to see Dr. Mintz."

"We do not have any appointment for a Joseph Singer."

Just then, Dr. Mintz appeared out of an examination room and heard the conversation. "That is alright Marie. Administration for Child Services called me directly and I said they could come in at 1PM." Looking at Castle, the doctor continued, "I know who your are, Mr. Castle. I love your Derrick Storm books. I also love the Nikki Heat Series, especially ALL the interactions between Rook and Heat. What connection to have to Mr. Singer?"

"Thank you for compliments. As you already know, I consult with the NYPD on a number case with my partner, Detective Beckett. She and I are involved in a case now. Unfortunately it deals with the death of JoBe's, that his nickname, mother. We will be taking care of JoBe until his relatives are found."

"I see. How old is JoBe?"

"I am 10 years old," JoBe called out from across the room.

"Well his hearing seems to be ok." Marie, Castle and the Doctor smiled. Mintz continued, "Mr. Castle, why don't you take our patient form and fill it out with as much information you can get from JoBe. When Ms. Jefferson gets here, we can start the exam."

Castle took the form and took a seat next to JoBe. He filled out what he could first. It wasn't much besides name and age. "JoBe, when's your birthday?"

"September 19, 2003"

"Where do you live?"

"In Vermont."

Castle smiled, " I mean your full address, house number, street, town."

"300 Blakely Road, apt. 1B, Colchester, Vermont 05446, phone number 802-654-9611"

While reviewing the form, it suddenly hit Castle that nobody ever asked JoBe about any other relatives, including a father. Everybody assumed there was none, since JoBe did not mention it but no one ever asked him directly. Maybe he has been too overwhelmed to think about it. "JoBe, do you have any Aunts, Uncles, older brothers or sisters?"

"No"

"Is your father around?"

"I never knew my father. Mom said he died just before I was born."

"I'm sorry JoBe. When I was growing up, I never knew my father." It was not a lie. Castle did not know his father when growing up. He only met him after he all grown up (although there were plenty of people who would argue Castle never grew up). He saw no need to go into further details at this time.

"Hey, Detective Beckett!" JoBe smiled and got up to got to her. Just as he reached Kate, he saw another woman sneaking up on them. He grabbed Beckett's waist and moved around her to get out of the way.

"Hey, what's up JoBe?" Kate asked.

A voice from behind Beckett answered, "I must have scared him. Hi, I am Ms. Juanita Jefferson from ACS. You must be Detective Beckett and over there must be Mr. Castle."

"That's us," Castle said as he approached the women and JoBe. Castle shook Ms. Jefferson's hand as did Beckett.

JoBe looked apprehensive. "I want to stay with Castle and Detective Beckett."

"Well JoBe, I am here to help arrange that. Ok?"

"I guess so."

A nurse appeared. "JoBe, Mr. Castle. We're ready for you."

"Can Detective Beckett come with me instead? No offense Castle, but I am used to having my mother in the room with me."

"Well, ok." Castle pouted.

"I'm sorry Castle." JoBe felt bad.

"Don't worry too much, JoBe, Castle doesn't like needles." Kate winked at JoBe. "Come on let's go."

"Can I come too, JoBe?" asked Ms. Jefferson.

"Ok, I guess."

"Ok, then, leave me for 2 pretty women. I'll just sit here and look at the ceiling." Castle called in JoBe's direction and pouted some more.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Ignore him JoBe. He can act like a 9 year old sometimes."

JoBe was a little confused but he just shrugged his shoulders and followed the women.

While they waited in the exam room, JoBe picked up a Sports Illustrated magazine. Kate noticed that he turned to the section about the Hot Stove dealings.

"You like Baseball?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, there is a minor league team in Burlington, the Vermont Lake Monsters. They play at Centennial Field in the NY-Penn League. It is short season A league team, affiliated with the Oakland Athletics."

"Wow!" Beckett exclaimed, "You really know your team. Bet you don't know which team was there before the Monsters?"

JoBe gave her a 'Common, who you kidding?' look. "First it was the Jamestown Expos, then the Vermont Expos. That is because they were affiliated with the Montreal Expos. Then the became the Vermont Lake Monsters when they became affiliated with Washington Nationals. And do you know Detective Beckett who the Nationals were before they were the Nationals?"

"Well of course I do, I am a detective, after all. Then Nationals were the Montreal Expos before they were the Nationals." Kate smiled. "Remember I told you that my family has a cabin in Keesville, NY, close to where you live."

"Yeah."

"Well, my family has had it for a long time. When I was a little girl, I would go up there for part of the summer. I would be there with my mom, dad and grandpa. I would stay there with my grandpa during the week because my parents were working. My grandpa was a big baseball fan. He and I would go during the week in season. We saw all kinds of players, some of the even made it to the major leagues. If there was a game on the weekend, I would go with both my grandpa and dad. My grandpa taught me how to score a game. Do you know how to score a game?"

JoBe looked crestfallen. He thought he knew everything about baseball. "No" he answered.

"Not to worry. I will teach you. Maybe I will get Castle to learn too."

"He does not know how to score?" JoBe was glad to hear that he was not the only one.

Kate bit her lip. 'He does not know how to score baseball, but other things...' she thought but said, "No."

JoBe enjoyed talking about baseball. His mother knew a little. She even knew some people at the ball park. They came into the bar once in a while. Every summer, Mom would ask them to get some autographs for the bar and for JoBe. They were always happy to do so, especially when they got some free drinks when the brought the autographs in. The owner did not mind too much because it brought more people to the bar. JoBe was about to ask Detective Beckett some more questions when the doctor came in.

"Ok JoBe. Take off your sneakers, get on the scale. We will weigh you and get your height."

That done, the doctor then had JoBe sit on examination table. He told JoBe that he was going to listen to his heart. "Take deep breaths, hold... let it out. Again, hold... let it out." Beckett thought it a little odd that the doctor was doing this himself, rather then have a nurse to it, but said nothing.

The doctor took his blood pressure, pulse ox, temperature. He looked into the ears. "So far everything is fine. JoBe, I want to ask you a few questions. This is not a test, if you do not know, no problem."

"Ok."

"Do you take any medicines?"

"Just a vitamin. Flintstones chewable, but I am practicing swallowing pills."

"Did you have your tonsils out, or any other operation?"

"No."

"Did anyone ever tell you, you had the mumps, measels, chickenpox?"

JoBe asked "The chicken pox is the scratchy disease right?" Doctor Mintz nodded in the affirmative and JoBe continued. "I did have that. They took some blood to see if it were not more serious. I got better in two days but had to stay out of school for a week."

"Do you know if your mother took medicines or was she ever sick?"

"Well, she had headaches from time to time and took aspirin. Nothing else... Oh wait, she started taking a big white pill every time. She said it was because she had a real sweet tooth so the medicine helped her. Funny thing though, she did not eat a lot of candy, but always had one or two candy bars in the refrigerator."

Doctor Mintz looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "Did she the medicine was called Metformin?"

A look of recognition came over JoBe. "Yes, that was it. I remember because the Mets are my favorite National League team."

Beckett and Ms. Jefferson smiled. "Anything else Doctor?"

"Well, given that diabetes seems to be in the family, I would like to take some blood and run a full panel of tests."

Now JoBe looked scared. Beckett saw this and asked, "Is it really necessary?"

"I need to be through. A blood test can tell us a lot. Given this situation and the possible lack or unavailability of medical records for now, it could be vital."

JoBe was not convinced. Beckett wished Castle were here, he could make it easier. Then she thought, 'bribe'. But what could she bribe JoBe with. She had nothing, but Castle probably did. She used his resources once before on a case. He actually got a lot of press when he used the name 'Eunice' as one of his minor characters in a book. Why not take advantage of Castle's resources again, after all it was for a good cause. "JoBe if you're a brave, Castle will get some Met tickets in the spring. He knows some people there and may even be able to get some autographs. I could teach you how to score."

"OK then." JoBe said with much enthusiasm. The nurse came in and drew the blood. JoBe looked away and winced (so did Beckett) but settled in and the draw came out fine.

As they were walking out of the exam room, JoBe ran to Castle. "Mr. Castle, when can we go to a Met's game and get some autographs?" Castle looked very puzzled.

Kate grabbed his hand. "JoBe was very good. They had to draw some blood, so I told him we would take him to a Mets game in the spring and maybe get some autographs. I will teach him how to score baseball and let you score with me." As she finished her sentence she rubbed Castle's hand in their secret kiss way. Castle gulped, then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Done," he said. "How about we go home now? Oh, Kate, did you get the train tickets?"

"Fiddlesticks," she shouted, "I got busy with this matter. Would get them" she purred.

"Do I have to come?" JoBe asked.

Ms. Jefferson answered, "I would rather you not. It has been a very busy morning and afternoon. Detective Beckett could you take me and JoBe to your home. I have some of the papers which you could start signing and Mr. Castle can sign when he gets back or later."

"Kate, go with JoBe and Ms. Jefferson. I will be there soon. Oh and JoBe, do not forget your suitcase." JoBe grabbed on to it tight. He remembered what happened before and asked Kate to zipper his coat.

The group then split up and left the doctor's office. As soon as they left, Doctor Mintz went into his office, shut the door and made a phone call.

**End Note: I had to go back and make a change in Chapter 1. I hope it took. It is the date JoBe and his mother arrived in NYC. Changed it from Wednesday to Tuesday. Needed to help with the time line in future chapters. I am still one chapter ahead. I will be able to keep up this pace as long as the story keeps moving and is fun. Wish me luck.**

**I love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer. Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Note: A wee bit shorter then some of the previous chapters. I thought good place to break here. One of the fun things is looking up police and legal procedure. Being a lawyer also helps make the investigation in this chapter more accurate. Still some more clues to foreshadow future action. I will use some of it and not others. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

When Castle got to Penn Station, the line for tickets was extremely long. On the ticket board, most of the long distance trains were completely booked. He was worried that he would not be able to get tickets. He and Beckett were looking forward to the ride and spending Thanksgiving with his mom and her dad. The four of them had not all been together since the first dinner last year. That turned out to be a near disaster in more ways then one. While they had all planned to do it again, the time was never right. Beckett was off in DC for 8 months, Alexis moved out with Pi, Martha was busy with her school. Well at least that kept her out of his hair for long stretches at a time. The train ride would be romantic. Spending 8 hours with Beckett, not in bed, would allow them to talk about a whole host of things.

While on line, Castle heard a baby cry. It suddenly hit him that he and Beckett had JoBe. There was no way that they would be able to find any of his relatives to take care of him by tomorrow. 'As a matter of fact, why should they' he thought. While it would mean that he and Beckett would not be alone, it would be a further test of they would handle children. Castle did not think Jim Beckett would mind. It would be like his first grandchild. This could be good. 'I want children with Beckett!' his inner voice screamed.

An announcement over the loud speaker broke Castle out of his revery. "All Amtrak trains originating or passing through Penn Station, NY are completely booked. No more tickets will be sold until Saturday, November 30 starting at 7AM. Sorry for the inconvenience. Check on Amtrak's website for alternative arrangements."

Castle was annoyed. His whole weekend was in ruins. "Johanna used to say, 'Life doesn't throw us anything we cannot handle.' " He remembered Jim Beckett telling him that once. Funny it came to him now but it gave him an idea. After the terror bomb incident three years ago, Castle and Beckett met with the New York Region supervisor for Amtrak. They discussed security precautions, where the police could help etc. The supervisor, Mr. Alexander Stephens, was very appreciative of the help. He told Beckett and Castle to call on him anytime for help and he would do what he could. Castle had his private number and he called it.

"Mr. Stephens, Richard Castle here."

"Mr. Castle, how are you?" Stephens replied.

"In a bit of a bind. I am at Penn Station now and would appreciate a few minutes of your time."

"No problem, take your time. I have to be here till 10PM anyway to make sure everything runs as smooth as possible."

Castled asked, "Is your office still near the Lost and Found?"

"Yes, but you will have to be buzzed in. Call me when you get to the door."

"Ok, thanks."

The office was down a hall way, flanked by the Information Desk on one side and the Lost and Found on the other. As he approached the corridor, Castle heard a loud, agitated voice coming from the Lost and Found desk. It sounded like a woman, but the voice was very low. He could not make out any facial features because the woman was wearing a hood and big coat. "I need that suitcase! It has some medication in it which I need to sleep. Your conductors must have lost it. It is a distinctive case, dark green with white stripes."

"Sorry madam, but the early train you took from Burlington this morning is on its way to Washington D.C. I can do nothing until it gets to DC. Once there, we can have the train searched and if we find it, have the suitcase shipped back via return train. If it is there, the earliest it will be back is 8PM tonight. If you let me know where you are staying, I will call you and let you know if we found it. Cannot do anything else at this time."

Castle heard the woman (man?) say in a very annoyed tone. "Ok, call 646-786-0925. Here is my card with my name on it." She passed something to the man on the other side and left. That number sounded familiar. Castle wrote it on note section of his iPhone and would check it out later. He then called Mr. Stephens.

"Richard Castle again, I'm here." There was a buzz and Castle opened the door and walked through. "Hello Alex, thanks for seeing me, I know you are very busy."

"Always one to state the obvious. What can I do you for?"

"I need train tickets to Burlington for tomorrow or Thanksgiving day. Three, one child, two adults. Then I need four coming back, three adult and one child."

Alexander Stephens looked around for a minute. "I cannot do that, not that I don't want to, but cannot. We are so over booked that even if I put you on standby, I doubt any tickets would open up. Don't tell anybody this, but I had to bump a marshall off each train."

"No tickets on the way back?" Castle asked.

"That maybe, when you coming back?"

"Do not know, maybe Monday, maybe Tuesday."

"Monday is tough, but doable. Tuesday is easy." Stephens said.

Castle thought for a minute. He did not want to overstay his welcome with Jim Beckett, but wasn't sure what would happen when they were upstate. Figuring that Beckett and he could do a little investigating while there, he wanted the schedule to be flexible. "When is the latest I can let you know?"

"Saturday for Monday, Monday for Tuesday." Stephens answered.

"Ok, thanks so much. Best to you and your family."

"You too."

Castle was in a fix. He needed to get Beckett and JoBe upstate. Why did he wait so long? His phone began to ring, he saw it was Gina. "Hello Rick, Happy Holidays."

"What do you need Gina?" Rick grumbled.

"Can't an ex-wife call and wish her ex-husband Happy Holidays?" Gina said, sounding somewhat taken aback.

"No, since our divorce, you have only called on the holidays twice. Each time was to ask a favor."

"That only happened once. But now that you mention it, one of Black Pawn's largest distributors is opening up a superstore in Paris right after New Year's. They need to start publicity spots right away. It will probably be for a week, maybe week and a half. Black Pawn wants to do them a favor so they are asking you for one. They will pay 50% over your normal appearance fee."

Rick thought a minute. Here was a possible solution to his problem, not to mention a trip to Paris for he and Beckett. "Tell you what, I will not charge an appearance fee at all. However, I want a few things.

1. First class flight to and from Paris for me and Beckett

2. First class hotel accommodations for us too. 3..."

"No problem, thanks..." Gina tried to get off the phone.

"WAIT, there is more. 3. I need use of one of Black Pawns private jets for this weekend, starting tomorrow afternoon. There will be 3 or us flying to Burlington, VT, Beckett, myself and a child..."

Gina yelled, "A child!"

"Long story, but yes, a 10 year old boy. I will also need a jet to fly us back to NY City. I am not sure of the date yet. Just tell them I will give them 24 hour notice. Deal?"

"Have you finished the outline of the next book you promised me last month?" Gina asked.

"Do we have a deal, Gina?"

"I will have to ask. It may take some time."

"I do not have time, call me within an hour or no deal."

Castle heard Gina breath out a curse on the other end of the line. "I will call within the hour." She hung up.

Rick had finished the outline, but had not proof read it yet. He could do that on the trip. Maybe even discuss it with JoBe. That would be fun. He hailed a cab and went back to the loft.

Holidays were always busy at the city's police stations, not so much with homicides (that was for after the holiday) but with robberies, pick pocketing, lost wallets which meant police reports to be filled out. The 12th was no exception. There was a lot of hustle and bustle. The Homicide floor was relatively quiet, but the noise coming from the other floors created quite a racket. Ryan and Esposito were back at the 12th. They were oblivious to the noise because the noise they were used to was absent. The lack of Beckett and Castle's back and forth bantering, each shouting out questions, orders and the like to them left a lack of noise which was distracting. Even though Beckett had been back a little less then 6 weeks, it felt like she never left. They began to set up the "Board" from Beckett's notes and statement. The initial time of death was set at about 8:20AM. They would not be certain though until Lanie came back with the autopsy report. There was plenty of video footage from Penn Station. Not all of it had come in yet, but when it did, the Boys would be busy. They would talk to Beckett a little later about what she and Castle could get from JoBe. Meantime they were in the process of trying to get information about Florette Singer.

"Javi, just got off the phone with the ADA. It is going to take longer then usually to get the phone and financials." Ryan shouted. "The problem is that NY Warrants cannot be used in Vermont. We have to get the NY warrants then have them presented to a Vermont judge who will hopefully issue Vermont warrants or commissions as they are legally referred to. We cannot even get DMV information about our vic. without warrants."

Gates heard the shouting and came out. "Ryan, do you have the state identification card from Ms. Singer?"

"Yes"

"Give it to me. I should be able to at least get some driving information about her quickly." Gates responded.

"How sir?" Ryan and Esposito asked in unison. The Boys looked at each other then turned back to Gates.

"If you tell a soul, I will bust you down to traffic, which by the way is where I got this information. New York and Vermont, like many states, have reciprocal reporting agreements regarding traffic violations. I got a ticket at Stowe last year and it was reported on my NY drivers license. I will call my friend downstairs and she will get Singer's driver's abstract and a copy of her State ID."

Ten minutes later, Gates had the driver's abstract and a copy of Florette Singer's picture from her ID card. "Says here that Ms. Singer had a DUI back in 2000 and she was involved in a car accident in 2002. Car was totaled. After that, no more driving information."

Esposito said, " That is not much to go on. Captain, can we get more information?"

Gates replied, "My friend will call Vermont DMV tomorrow and see what else we can get. In the meantime, Ryan you work with the ADA to get whatever you need to get the vic's phone and financials. Esposito, call Beckett in an hour. I want to know where she is and what she and Castle may have gotten from JoBe." Gates when into her office and made a phone call. "Tori, hi, this is Captain Gates. I need you to put together a laptop with full capabilities, wi-fi, remote video conferencing etc. I need it by end of today. Detective Beckett is going to Vermont on a matter and I want to be able to send her things and receive things from us. ... Great, thanks."

**End Note: Where I can, I am using actual sites, companies and restaurants in Manhattan. When the action switches to **Spolier alert** Upstate NY and Vermont, I will try to do same, except the only thing I will have to go on is the internet. Never been to Vermont, but would like to go.**

**I love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer. Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Note: The story may seem to be breaking slow, but I am having fun. Also do not forget that each chapter is a snap shot of action, one at time. In the real world, the action is occurring simultaneously. **

**I wrote this before season 6, episode 10 aired. Saw a sneak peek. Very funny scene with Castle, Beckett and the Baby. Someone pointed out the difference between Beckett's handling a baby in this episode and when she handled the baby in the first season. Interesting. ACS would probably never let Castle and Beckett take JoBe unless they were pre-qualified. I know that in a previous chapter I said they had done this once before, but I needed to have them fill out forms which would initiate Beckett's feelings and the discussion regarding children they are now forced to have and will occur in the next chapter (s). **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

While Castle was on his way home from Penn Station and Captain Gates and the boys were setting up the Board and gathering information, Beckett gave JoBe and Ms. Jefferson the tour of the loft. Beckett used her key and invited both in. Ms. Jefferson stepped in. "Quite impressive. Mr. Castle must do well."

JoBe just said, "Wow!"

"JoBe, see over there." Beckett pointed to the closet on their right, "go and see if you can get two three hangers." JoBe scooted over. He could barely reach the hangers but gathered three and brought them back to Beckett. "Thank you. Now take off your coat and put it on this hanger please." JoBe did as he was told. Beckett took Ms. Jefferson's coat and JoBe's and hung them up. She did the same with her own.

The group followed Beckett into the kitchen. "Coffee? tea? Ms. Jefferson"

"Coffee please." Beckett turned on the automatic drip machine. There was always coffee in the machine to make a fresh pot. Beckett made sure there was enough water for her and a cup for Castle when he came back.

"Hot chocolate for you JoBe?"

"Yes please."

Beckett filled up a tea kettle with water and took out a packet of hot coco mix from the cabinet along with a 'Richard Castle' mug. She emptied the contents of the package into the mug. "Uh, Detective Beckett, is it all right of use Castle's mug?"

"Why do you think it is his mug?" Kate inquired.

"Because it has his name on it."

Beckett looked at it and so did Ms. Jefferson. They both laughed. "Yes, JoBe it is perfectly fine to use his mug. Come look, he has a lot of mugs with his name on it. In fact, I am going to use one too." She took down another one, but with different color lettering. You get the blue mug with the orange lettering. I get the white mug with the black lettering."

"It will be easy to remember, my colors are those of the Mets." JoBe smiled.

"So they are JoBe. Remind me later to tell you some of my Met stories and by the way, you can call me Kate, because you are a special friend, ok?"

"Ok, Kate."

While the coffee was brewing and the water boiling, Beckett showed JoBe and Ms. Jefferson around the loft. They went upstairs first. Martha and Alexis had their bedrooms up there, even though they were not in use. Beckett mentioned to JoBe that he could stay in Alexis' room because she lived at college. JoBe thought about it for a minute or two.

"It is very nice, but it is a girl's room."

"Say no more, here is the guest room." Beckett had stayed many a night in the guest room. It was very comfortable, had its own big screen flat TV. It was tastefully done in neutral colors, a full xl mattress and a big closet. The walls were adorned with alternating pictures and paintings of places in Boston, New York City, Washington DC and Miami.

"Wow!" JoBe said again. "Can I sleep here?"

"Be our guest" Beckett replied with a smile. Then she heard the tea kettle whistle. "Come everybody, drinks are ready." JoBe and Ms. Jefferson followed Beckett downstairs.

After she made the coca and poured the coffee, Beckett took JoBe to the Den. Actually it was the part of the downstairs closest to Castle's office and bedroom. "JoBe, relax here. Please do not go into Castle's office or bedroom unless he or I accompanies you. I will show it to you later, Ok?"

"Ok, hey a big Star Wars book, with pictures! Can I look at it?"

"Absolutely, just be careful not to spill any coca on it. I am going to be over by the kitchen, talking to Ms. Jefferson for awhile. You can see me though. If you need me, call. I think Castle should be back in a couple of minutes. Then maybe you and he can do some fun things."

"Ok. Thanks Kate."

"Your welcome JoBe." Kate made sure to see JoBe was comfortable. He was sitting in the corner of one of the big chairs with the book on his lap, turning the pictures. As she was walking away, she heard JoBe say "Neat, or Wow, or Cool." She felt good that he was comfortable. Not only in the loft, but with her.

While JoBe was 'Wowing' Beckett was filling out the forms Ms. Jefferson had brought with her. The usual information, name, date of birth, social security number, employment history, educational history, medical history, next of kin, etc. She was also filling it out for Castle, as much as she could anyway. Beckett could fill out most of the usual stuff for Castle too. They had talked about these things almost since the beginning. Beckett smiled as she remembered the first time Castle asked advice about Alexis, well it wasn't really advice, it was Alexis' first prom.

"_I need a favor"_

"_What Castle?"_

"_I need you to run a background" _

"_I'm not running a background check on your daughter's date."_

"_Oh come on, she says he quite, he keeps to himself and lives with his parents, tell me that doesn't sound like a serial killer to you."_

Then the Boys talked about being a teenage boy, hormones, the internet etc. They scared Castle more then she ever could.

After going through the preliminaries, Beckett turned to the third page. It was a questionnaire about more personal things, relationships, criminal history, medical history and a detailed financial disclosure. She was taken a back a little. Obviously she could fill out this section about her and she could fill out Castle's 'criminal history' as she was familiar with that since day one, especially his naked ride through Central Park. However, she did not know much about Castle's medical history or finances. The finances did not matter to her, she loved him whether he were worth $100 or $100 million dollars. She did like teasing him about it though.

"_And here we are."_

"_Oh my goodness, Castle, Wow. So, um, you rich or something?"_

"_Well not James Patterson rich, but I do ok."_

"Ms. Jefferson, I understand the necessity for certain information, but why is the information on page 3 necessary?" Beckett asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. Page 3 is optional. Even though it is not a majority, or even 50%, ACS finds that a significant number of our foster parents end up adopting our children. May not be the one they watch over at the time, but they do come back. It saves time. It also helps the agency keep take better care of the children. Placing one child at a time, gives the other's some hope and frankly keeps costs down."

Kate thought about it. She thought about being responsible for another human being. Taking care of her father during his drinking days was not liking taking care of a child. While at times, it may have seemed that way to an outsider, Jim Beckett could take care of himself, he just needed occasional supervision, tough love at times and a reminder that his responsibilities were to himself and the living. The dead require no care, make no judgments, have no responsibilities and make no demands on the living. Yes it took over 5 years for Jim Beckett to grasp this concept, he finally did.

Taking care of a child, or even someone as old as JoBe was entirely different. She did it once, even if only for a very short time. It was scary, scarier even then going into a suspects apartment. You can train for that, steel yourself physically and emotionally for it, anticipate 99% of the reactions of the perp and plan to counter each. You cannot really train for taking care of a child. The child changes daily and each day presents a whole new and different scenario that you just have to react to. Your life becomes attached to them. It revolves around them (except for the occasional 'date night'). It is a life long commitment for even when children are grown and move away, they need you, want you, love you and vice versa. The love and care of children, is unconditional, no matter what flaws, handicaps or vices they may have. You work around it. The financial, emotional and physical energy expended by parents for their children cannot be repaid, even in a thousand lifetimes.

Still, Beckett thought, from the beginning of human existence, parents have had children. She figured that if children were so difficult that somehow nature would find some way to purge all feelings from parents for their children. Natural selection would favor those parents and children who could literally walk after a few hours (like horses) and fend for themselves. Yet, with a few horrible exceptions, children and parents have thrived over and over again. 'I want children!' Beckett screamed to herself.

What about Castle? That time when he shot off the laser and thought he might be sterile, she asked him. He said he wanted the option at least. What did that mean? He was an excellent father. Like the time Alexis did not want to go to school, after she had given them a lead on a murder suspect. Gently but firmly Castle persuaded Alexis to go to class.

"_What?" Castle asks as Beckett eyes him_

"_Nothing, it is I am so used to you acting as a 12 year old it all the time, is refreshing to see you acting as a father." Beckett smiles._

"_Makes you want me."_

"_And there's the 12 year old again."_

They really had not discussed children again. Beckett resolved to talk to Castle about it tonight. But first she filled out all the information for herself on page 3.

"Ms. Jefferson, I need to keep page 3 for a time. I want to talk to my fiance about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Castle chimed in as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Castle!" JoBe called out. "Where have you been?" Before he could answer, JoBe continued, "Kate, Detective Beckett said I could call her Kate, Kate showed me your place. It is huge. I said I wanted to sleep in the guest room if that is ok with you?"

"Fine with me." Castle replied.

"Kate also said I could not go into your office unless I asked and was accompanied by and adult. Will you come with me into your office now, please? Kate said you have some really cool stuff there."

Beckett smiled, JoBe was utterly a delight. He and Castle exhibited the same exuberance, curiosity and boyish charm, despite their age difference. She loved them both. "Castle, you need to come here, fill out the papers with information I could not and sign so Ms. Jefferson can go on her way."

Castle winked at JoBe. "Oh please Kate... in a minute ok?" he wined.

Beckett glared at him, and JoBe laughed, "Your in trouble."

"Well I guess I better save him," Ms. Jefferson said. "Go ahead Mr. Castle, take a minute or two."

"Quick, JoBe, lets go before they change their mind." and with that, he took JoBe's hand, the cup of his hot chocolate as they disappeared into the office. "I heard you are a baseball fan, JoBe. Well, here is Met's program and scorecard I got from Joe Torre, signed by all the LA Dodgers."

"Wow, but I thought Joe Torre managed the Yankees?"

"He did for a long time, but managed the Dodgers before he retired from managing. I bet you did not know that he even played for and managed the Mets. At the same time!"

"He did?!" JoBe was stunned.

Castle laughed. "Yes he did. Sit here and look at the program. I expect a full report on all the ballplayers that signed and their positions when I get back."

When Castle emerged from his office, Beckett glared at him again. "What? You were the one who told me about his love of baseball. He seemed happy to see me, but I knew I had things to do with you and Ms. Jefferson, so I had to distract him. Did you see the excited look on his face?" Beckett did see it and could not have been happier. She could not let Castle know that though. Someone had to keep the '9 year old on a sugar rush' in check.

"That is ok, Mr. Castle. I know that JoBe will be well looked after while he is here. He seems very comfortable around you and Detective Beckett. That is good. Here are the forms, Mr. Castle. Please fill in what Detective Beckett could not and sign at the bottom. I will leave copies for you both. While you work on the papers, I will fill you in on some things."

Ms. Jefferson handed Castle the papers and continued, "Before 6PM tonight, I will text you and e-mail you a case number for JoBe. You can use this number for any of the doctors or hospitals on this list, if JoBe needs them. It puts JoBe under ACS's health insurance policy until we deactivate it. Also by the end of next week you will receive a special debit card. It will be loaded with money, pro-rated from today and good for two weeks. It has to be used for food and clothing, for JoBe. It has a 24/7 phone number on it that you can call to see how much is loaded on the card and what the balance is."

Castle and Beckett both said together, "The card will not be necessary. We can take care of JoBe."

Ms. Jefferson laughed. "Is that natural, or do you two practice that? In any event, use the card or not. Unused money does not accrue. Be aware though that not using the money or any part of it will raise a red flag and someone will visit to be sure JoBe is ok."

"No problem." Castle said. "By the way, what is procedure for taking JoBe with us out of state for the holiday. We are planning to visit Kate's father and meet my mother in up state NY."

"I will have to clear it with my supervisor. I will need contact numbers, including land lines and cell phones, address(es), and transportation arrangements. Will it be a problem with your parents?"

Again, both Castle and Beckett answered together, an emphatic "No." "How long will it take?" Castle then added.

"Normally 72 hours, but with the holiday coming up, could be longer."

Castle looked crestfallen, "But I have made arrangements for tomorrow."

"Well, can you postpone leaving for one day?"

Beckett gave Castle, 'I now in charge look'. She answered, "Yes"

"Ok then, get me all the information by tomorrow morning, no later then 10:30. I will see if I can rush it through. Even if I cannot, I will authorize your leaving on Thursday morning to be back by Saturday afternoon. If I get it authorized, I will extend the return date to Sunday night. Also, if I get it authorized, I will make an allowance for one extension of a week, provided that JoBe is either in school, or has school for all the days he is out. You two will be responsible for making sure he does his work. Ok?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Jefferson." Kate responded.

"Thank you," Castle added. With that, Castle handed Ms. Jefferson the papers, signed by both. Contact information was exchanged and copies of the papers were given back to Beckett.

"Be on the lookout for the information later. I will need a confirmation via return e-mail and return text that you received it. Otherwise, I will not be able to let you take JoBe out of state."

"No problem" Beckett and Castle said again in unison.

"I will never get used to that." Ms. Jefferson then raised her voice and as she left said, "Bye JoBe"

"Bye Ms. Jefferson."

**End Note: See if you can guess which episodes I took the quotes from. *Hint*, I added some words to one of the quotes and none of the quotes are from season 6. **

**I love all the comments that have come so far. To borrow a phrase I saw from another FanFic writer "Reviews feed the Muse." Please keep them coming, good, bad or indifferent. **

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Note: I used Google Translate to come up with some French phrases. I think Marlowe & Co. should use more of the actors skills, then just their acting skills. Stana Katic speaks three languages other then English. The use of this will also move the story forward and Beckett will use this skill. Also, note the reference to one of Nathan Fillion's former roles. I will reveal at end of this chapter. This is being written before 6.10 airs, although I have seen all the sneak peaks.**

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

No sooner had Ms. Jefferson left the Loft then her phone rang. "Hello, ... _Oui, Attendez une minute, je me déplace dans le couloir." _Quickly, she moved down the hall, as far away as she could before she continued the call, _" ... Non, pas encore... parler anglais_."

In low hushed tones, the conversation continued. "I couldn't talk to the boy alone. He was always surrounded by Castle or the cops... No, he told everyone that his mother told him to keep the suitcase close and he did... Mintz did a complete physical and even drew some blood, but Castle kept close watch on the suitcase and that detective, Beckett was in the room with us" The tone of the voice on the other end of the phone started to make Jefferson sweat. " ... Stop shouting, there is some good news. They want to take the kid up NY State near Burlington. You should be able to take care of business there... Yes, I have all the information and I will make sure they are approved... OK, talk to you later."

Juanita Jefferson hated this. Not that she had any affection for Beckett, the kid or Castle, she just hated to be in some one else's control. Even most criminals have a time limit on their sentences. How long would she have to pay for a mistake she made a very long time ago.

It was now about 4PM. JoBe called out to Castle, "Mr. Castle, I am getting a little hungry. Can I please have a snack? I can show you the people I know on this program that was signed?"

"Yeah Castle, I am getting a little hungry too. Where are those pancakes you and JoBe brought back for me?" Beckett snickered. "You eat them along the way?"

"For your information, no I did not." Castle snickered back. "and just for that, you have to share them with JoBe."

"Just as long as I do no have to share them with you." Kate laughed. "JoBe, want to share my pancakes?"

"Yeah, I mean if it is alright with you?"

"Well, only if you bring the signed program here. You can show it to me and we can discuss this together. Castle never let me know he had something so fun." Then she whispered to Castle, "I am going to have to punish you for this tonight," and winked.

"Well, my love, only if you can do it quietly, we do have a guest you know." Castle whispered back. Beckett gave Castle one of her 100 MegaWatt smiles and bit her lip.

"Beckett, where is JoBe, I thought he would come bounding in?"

"I do not know, I will go see." Beckett went to Castle's office and found JoBe out in the chair. He was curled into it and fast asleep. She went to get the blanket and covered him with it. She was going to shut the door but then thought better of it. Kate did not want JoBe waking up in a closed room which he was not familiar with. Maybe later she or Castle would go into the office and read or do work on the computer so that when JoBe woke up he could see a familiar face.

"Castle, he is sleeping. So we have to be quiet." she said.

"OOOO pancakes for me then."

"Only the banana ones" she teased.

"Yuck!" he replied. "Well then my dear detective, I will take this time to order dinner for us. We are having company tonight, Alexis and," he paused for effect, " Pi."

Castle made this too easy. "What kind of pie?" Beckett asked.

"Pi, without the 'e'. The whole spelling thing stifles creativity" Castle said as he shook his head.

"What made you invite him and Alexis here then?" a curious Beckett asked.

"Something JoBe said. I talked to Alexis during lunch and when we ordered Banana pancakes, the subject of Pi came up. JoBe sensed I was not enamored of Pi. He then proceeded to ask me a series a question, about why I did not like Pi. Using my answers JoBe proceed to make a very lawyer argument that there is no reason why I should not like Pi. Especially since Pi always tries to make me feel comfortable when I'm around."

Beckett agreed, "Making one feel comfortable is the definition of a lady or gentlemen. At least that is what they said in a movie I once saw, 'Blast from the Past'." She continued, "The thing about that movie is that I really liked Alica Silverstone's ex-boyfriend, Cliff. Brendan Fraser's character called him, 'A butt with hair'. Can't remember the actor's name though."

"JoBe said he liked that movie too." Castle smiled. "Guess we will just have to rent it and see who your 'man crush' is. To see if I have anything to worry about."

Beckett just rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's a little past 4PM. Shouldn't you order food for tonight so it will be ready for Alexis and Pi to pick up."

"What would you like?"

"Well, how about beef and fish dishes for us. Pi and Alexis will probably get what they want. What about JoBe?"

"I did tell Alexis to get whatever she and Pi wanted. She has my credit card for that and I will pay for our food when I order. Maybe get some sirloin steak, chicken fingers, a few hot dogs. I am sure that JoBe will eat. If all else fails, I know he likes pancakes." Castle went to order.

While Castle was ordering, Beckett called the precinct. Ryan picked up the phone and put her on speaker. They filled her in on what they found, which wasn't much. Eposito told her about how Gates got a driver's abstract. Beckett smiled. She may just have to tell Castle. Ryan explained that it would take longer then usual to get phone and financials because of Florette being an out of state resident. Gates overheard the conversation and chimed in. "Beckett, I want you here early tomorrow. I have tech preparing a lap top for you to take with you on assignment. 'Assignment Beckett thought?' As if Gates heard her, "You are going to Vermont to see what you can find there. You will work with the Vermont State Police. I will fill you in on more details tomorrow."

"Sir, I understand that leads grow cold after a short time, but this is the first time I have taken a long holiday in over 3 years. We are going to my parents cabin in up state, NY. We are taking JoBe with us. It is supposed to be a vacation." Beckett was surprised she said this. Normally work came first. Ever since she graduated from the Academy. Maybe it was Castle and her new found status as engaged, maybe it was going to the cabin again for the first time since she was shot, or maybe even it was JoBe and the fact that she wanted to share time with him. Beckett was not looking forward to this.

Gates answered. "I know you have not taken much time off in the past years. But this is very unusual. The fact that you will be near the victim's home town is key. Ryan and Esposito can certainly handle things here. It is key to get to know the victim. Also JoBe will be back home. He can help you. It is equally important to get him back into his normal rhythms so he can attend school while you investigate."

"Yes sir." Beckett didn't know how Castle would react. She didn't know even if he could stay that long. She wanted him too, but he did have work too. Maybe her Dad could help her. Oh crap, she thought. She had to tell her Dad that they were bringing JoBe. Just then Castle interrupted her thoughts.

"Dinner's ordered. By the way my (the way Castle emphasized 'my' made Beckett feel all tingly inside) dear detective, we are not taking the train to your father's."

"What, why? Are we not going?" the tingles left her and were replaced by a few anxieties.

Castle explained. "When I got back to Penn Station, the board indicated all trains were booked through Thanksgiving. I even went back to Mr. Stephens, remember him? I begged but there was nothing he could do. Even a US Marshall was bumped, but do not tell anyone that." Beckett looked worried and even sad. Castle saw this as his opportunity to be her Knight in Shining Armor, the Calvary to the rescue, Superman to save the day... "So... Black Pawn has three private jets, well actually has a share in three private jets. They use them for VIP's impromptu trips, book signings and for favorite authors like yours truly." Now Beckett gave him the 'get on with it look'. "Gina called me and wanted me to do a book signing in Paris soon after New Year's. I told her I would forego my usual appearance fee in exchange for us being able to use one of their jets this week."

"Wow, Castle, that is fantastic, but that is a hefty cost, why don't we just drive up there?"

"It would use a lot of our vacation time, plus being cooped up with my mother for 5-6 hour drive, depending on traffic of course is not that appealing. Finally we would probably have to rent an SUV or something since we are taking JoBe... ahhh, I um... assume were taking JoBe, aren't we?"

Beckett couldn't help but give him her 'surprised, what the heck look'. For a minute Castle looked crestfallen and was about to say something when Beckett interrupted, "Well, I was going to tell you, Gates called and said that she wanted me up in Vermont to liaise with the Vermont State Police. She wants me there for awhile. In addition, she thought that JoBe might be more comfortable at his own school, until relatives could be found. So JoBe is coming. I have to call my dad and make some arrangements."

Castle still looked a little sad. "Do I get to help you up there? I am your partner, in more ways then one, I might add, but since I am not officially, NYPD will that cause a problem. I can even just stay and help JoBe with homework. I used to love doing that with Alexis, especially when she was a little older. I learned so much from her. What are you laughing at?"

"I was afraid that you had work to do, that you wouldn't want to stay with me and help. I want you to stay with me, work with me. Guess I should have known, after what you did for us when I was in DC, I know I cannot get rid of you that easily." Beckett was relieved. Then a thought crossed her mind and her expression changed to one of concern. "Castle, what to we do, I mean what about your mother?"

"Hurricane Martha! This is a great excuse to have time away from her. She will spend Thanksgiving with us as we planned. Stephens at Amtrak said we can call from up state after the holiday and book her train ticket home. It will be great for her. She can regale her fellow passengers with stories, put on her, one woman show and generally annoy them. Oh, hope she does not get arrested." For a moment, a fiendish grin broke on Castle's face at the last thought. He continued. "Mom will have the loft to herself for a little while, have all the parties she wants, no problem. Case closed, so to speak. I'm in."

"In that case, I better call my dad." Beckett left to go get her phone, while Castle started to take out dishes and get ready for dinner. Out of habit, Beckett put the phone on speaker. Usually it was quite and only those within a few feet could hear. However in the Loft, sound carried further.

"Katie," Jim Beckett said with enthusiasm. He always answered like that when he knew his daughter was calling. It was kind of a good luck charm. Jim Beckett wanted too, needed to know that his daughter, his only child was safe and happy. He figured that if he answered this way, the odds were in his favor. If there were a problem, he would know soon enough by the way Kate responded.

"Hi Dad." Kate said. "How is the weather up there?"

'Phew' Jim thought. She sounded fine. "Good. Cold but sunny. Should be that way through the weekend. Heat's working and I have plenty of wood for the fire. I went to see Martha one night. She is quite good. So, you and Castle make your travel arrangements yet?"

"There was a glitch, but it was taken care of. The three of us are coming up in a private jet, not by train. Will you..." Beckett was suddenly interrupted by her father.

"The three of you? Katie, what is going on? Is everything alright?" Jim Beckett didn't know if he were worried, or just startled.

"Take it easy Dad, we are all alright. And no, I did not use a euphemism for being pregnant." At this, Castle's eyebrow did a Spock imitation and so did Jim Beckett's on the other end of the line. "There is a case that broke this morning. A mother was killed at Penn Station. She was in NY from Colchester, VT and she brought her 10 year old son with her. We do not have a lot of information on her, and cannot get much now because of the Thanksgiving holiday. Also, as you should know, there are legal issues in getting information from Vermont."

"Yes, you have to get some commissions." Jim Beckett acknowledged.

"Yes," Beckett continued. "Captain Gates set me up as a liaison with the Vermont State Police and also asked that I do some investigation on my own up there. Eventually Castle and I may move to the victim's apartment to continue the investigation while JoBe goes to school."

"JoBe?" Jim Beckett inquired.

"Short for Joseph Beckett Singer." Kate answered. Then there was silence on the other end of the phone for a minute or two. Kate was worried, "Dad?"

"Still here Katie. Sorry. That is no problem, JoBe can sleep on the pull out couch. Call me when you have all the flight information. I will pick you guys up. Gotta go sweetheart. Love you, Bye." and Jim Beckett hung up.

"That was kind of odd," Kate said to Castle. "Usually he would want to talk to you or at least say Love to you too."

"Maybe he do to some more work to get ready for JoBe?" Then both heard a loud scared voice coming from where JoBe was sleeping, "Katie, Katie!"

"That sounds just like your father/That sounds just like my father" Castle and Beckett said to each other at the same time. They both got up and went to see what was wrong.

Jim Beckett sat for a long while in silence. He had a strange feeling. It was affecting his gut. Could it be? Just like his daughter, Jim Beckett did not believe in coincidences. The name Joseph Beckett Singer. Beside from his own name, he recognized both other names. He had heard them put together only once before in his life, about 10 years ago. Could JoBe's mother be Florette Singer?

**End Note: There was more I'd hope to get into this chapter but it was getting a bit long and I did want to get Jim Beckett involved. Either next chapter or the following, I will get into Beckett and Castle and children, although we know how Beckett feels here. It will be interesting to see what happens in tonight's Castle withe Baby. To be fair, I may or may not use what happens tonight, if it fits into my ultimate plan for the story. I have been busy so I have fallen behind on my chapters. Still, hope to have another one tomorrow or the next day. Please bear with me..**

**I love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer. Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Note: This chapter is a little longer then usual. I could have kept going but this is a good place to stop. Don't want to wear you out before Thanksgiving. I am not enamored of Pi, but I think JoBe would set Castle straight, at least make him the few positives of Pi. Also, I am exploring the more playful side of Beckett and Castle. Will not be so graphic as to change the rating, but still much more physical, (real or implied) then before. Read slowly, Thanksgiving is here and I may not get to post for a few days. s here. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

Both Beckett and Castle went over to JoBe. Beckett spoke to him first, since he was calling her name. "Hey, JoBe. I'm here. No worries. What's going on?"

JoBe rubbed his eyes. He looked disoriented when he took his hands away, he was frightened. JoBe calmed down when he made out Beckett and Castle's features. Both smiled at him. After another minute or so, he took a deep breath. "I had a very bad dream. I was camping with my mother and then the fire went out. It was cold. Mom was scared. She woke me very early and we left right away. Mom spent the rest of that day on the computer. Late at night, Mom rushed about the house, packing and we left the house in a big hurry. Then I woke up at a train station and she was dead."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other. It was good that JoBe was talking about this. Maybe his dream was a remembrance of the events leading up to his mother's death. Castle went to get a pad. He would take some notes. Beckett sat on the couch and rubbed JoBe's back. "Hey, JoBe I am sorry to say that your Mom is dead. Do you remember when we first met at the train station?"

Tears started to form, "Yeah, she really is dead, isn't she?" he cried.

"Yes, but do not worry. You are here with Castle and me for now. We will not let anything happen to you. Promise. You know that I am a police detective. We will find the bad people who did this to your mother and they will be punished." Kate's voice got tighter as she said this. Something about JoBe made Kate feel like they were family and no one hurt her family.

"My main man" Castle called out, "come with me upstairs to your room. Let's get you changed and washed up. Alexis and Pi will be here soon and we can eat."

JoBe brightened a little. "Ok." He took his suitcase to the stairs and started to lift it, but was having trouble. Castle saw there were wheels on it so he came over and showed JoBe how to 'bump' it up the stairs. "Alexis and I used to do this when she was ten. She said big girls only need a little help. I guess that is true of big boys too."

JoBe's face turned stiff, kind of like Beckett's did when she was determined to do something. "I can do it myself, thank you." Castle moved to the back of the stairs to make sure the suitcase did not fall. Sure enough, JoBe, with a little huffing and puffing, made it to the stop of the stairs. Castle smiled, just like Alexis and _The Little Engine that Could._

Beckett heard a key in the door. In walked Alexis with Pi right behind. Kate went over to help. "Wow, there is enough food here for 50 people."

"Dad always says, 'Never underestimate the importance of leftovers.' Besides I hear there is an extra mouth to feed. Where is my no so secret admirer?"

"He is upstairs with your father. JoBe slept for a couple of hours when we got home, but then had a dream, recalling his mother's death today. Shook him up quite a bit. He is calmer now. We figured he should go wash up and change his clothes. He has been in them for over 24 hours."

Alexis asked, "Is he sleeping in my bed?"

"He thought about it. Liked your room in general, but thought it had to much 'girl' influence. The guest room was just right. Neutral decor and a big screen TV." Beckett answered.

Pi was thinking and then a big smile came over his face. Alexis saw this and wondered where this expression came from. "Just thinking, we now have Mr. C, Mrs. C to be and JoBe. The rhyming family."

Even Alexis had to roll her eyes at this. Just then Castle and JoBe came downstairs. He changed his shirt to an 'I Love VT' one. He was smiling. "That was pretty funny Mr." as he looked at Pi.

Alexis introduced herself and Pi. "I would recognize that voice anywhere, my not so secret admirer. I am Alexis and the funny one is Pi."

"I thought I was the funny one." Castle said.

"Well Mr. C. I appreciate your humor and thank you JoBe." Pi went over to them and was about to give JoBe a great big hug, but saw apprehension in JoBe's eyes. He quickly righted himself and put out his fist for a fist pump. JoBe gladly obliged that. Even Castle put out his fist and got a fist pump from Pi. Kate and Alexis smiled. Castle was trying.

After all the food was plated, the group sat down to dinner. Beckett and Castle were having wine, Alexis and Pi were having water for now. JoBe couldn't decide what to drink. "Can I have some orange juice please", he finally asked no one in particular.

Pi stood up, "I can do you one better, do you like smoothie?"

JoBe was excited. "Yes please."

Pi was pleased. "I bet you actually want to try one of my patented Banana smoothies. I heard you liked the Banana pancakes."

"Well, I would really like orange or Apple, please" JoBe replied.

Pi looked a little disappointed till Alexis piped in, "I would love the Banana one please."

"Great! Two bananas and one apple coming up."

While the blender hummed, JoBe tugged at Castle's arm. Castle bent down and heard JoBe whisper "See, he is a gentleman." Castle nodded in agreement. Between portions, Castle heard the phone ring. He excused himself and went to his office to get it. It was his mother.

"Richard darling, how are you?"

"Fine mother, you will have to speak up, Alexis and Pi are here and Pi is making smoothies."

Martha was astonished. "You invited Alexis and Pi!?"

"Yes mother. I made a friend today and he explained to me that Pi is just being a gentleman. You see, a gentleman is someone who tries to make those around him feel comfortable. While Pi may not always use the right techniques, his heart is in the right place." Castle could not believe he was saying this. "Mother, are you still there?"

Martha caught her breath. "I must meet this friend of yours right away."

"You will mother, he is coming with Beckett and me upstate."

"Great! But I cannot wait that long, let me at least talk to this friend of yours, put him on."

Pi shouted out, "If that is Mrs. R., tell her that I say hello and wish her a Happy Thanksgiving."

"I will Pi, JoBe please come here, there is someone that would like to talk to you."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It is my mother."

"Her name is Mrs. R.?" JoBe asked.

"No, her name is Martha Rodgers. You should say, Mrs. Rodgers." Castle instructed him.

JoBe went and took the phone. "Hello Mrs. Rodgers, this is Joseph Beckett Singer here. It is alright if you want to call me JoBe, because you are Castle's mom and he and I are friends."

Martha Rodgers couldn't help but chuckle. With the right training in her school, JoBe could win an acting award. "Well thank you very much JoBe. You can call me Mrs. R. because that is what Pi calls me, or you can call me Grams, that is what Alexis calls me."

"That must be short for Grandmother." JoBe paused for a moment and then went on. "I think I see, if you are Castle's mother and Castle is Alexis father, then you are Alexis grandmother. I do not have a grandmother so I will call you Grams, Ok?"

"Ok kiddo. Where did you get that definition of Gentleman?"

"From a movie called 'Blast from the Past.' My mother and I used to watch it. She is dead now."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. Is my son and Katherine taking care of you for now."

"Yes they are. Would mind if I go now, Pi has made me an apple smoothie and I am kind of thirsty." JoBe said.

"Yes of course sweetheart. I cannot wait to see you. Would you put my son back on the phone." JoBe handed the phone back to Castle and then rushed off for his smoothie.

"Mother?" Castle said. He heard the whole conversation and was anticipating a slew of questions from her. When she started, he cut her short. "The Cliff notes are that JoBe and his mother came to NY from Vermont this morning. His mother died at Penn Station. Beckett just so happened to be there. We have not been able to find any relatives yet, so I decided to watch JoBe for the time being. Having suffered such a trauma, I thought some good fun would help him cope. Besides, the Beckett's cabin in NY is very close to JoBe's home town in Vermont."

Martha took a few seconds to absorb this. "Richard, did you happen to notice that JoBe sounds a lot like Jim Beckett?" Castle answered in the affirmative. "Just an observation. Well, I cannot wait to meet him in person. Please put Alexis and Kate on the phone."

Castle called Alexis over, gave her the phone and then went back to the table. After a few minutes, Alexis called Beckett over and gave her the phone. Then it was Pi's turn.

While the family was talking on the phone, JoBe and Castle talked. "Castle, what does your mom do?"

"She is an actor."

"Like TV, movies and stuff?" When Castle answered "Yes", JoBe continued, "That is cool. Was she in anything I might have seen or watched?"

"Probably not. She was on TV before you were born. Now she does mostly theater. She is doing theater now, what they call 'Summer Stock.' "

"I went to see Summer Stock a few times with my mother. Mostly musicals. They have a theater in Burlington and sometimes we see a show outside if the weather is nice. My favorite is 'Sweeny Todd' because people get their heads chopped off."

"Another reason we are friends my boy, great taste in music and musicals." Castle beamed. "Remind me later. I have the Sweeny Todd music on DVD and a severed head collection you might like."

After dinner, everyone pitched in. Pi and JoBe cleared the table, Alexis put the dishes and silverware in the dishwasher while Beckett and Castle put the leftovers away. Castle made sure to pack plenty for Alexis and Pi to take back with them. Kate made coffee for the grownups and hot chocolate for JoBe. All sat at the table and had pumpkin pie. Even Pi had a piece of pumpkin pie. All though he would never admit it, he was tired of fruit for the day.

Castle took JoBe into his office to show him his severed head collection and JoBe invited Pi. Castle looked at JoBe and JoBe looked back at him with a patented Beckett 'do it or else look' which Castle could not ignore.

While the boys were checking out the heads, Alexis and Kate talked a bit.

Alexis said, "That JoBe is quite cute and clever. If I had a brother, that is what I would picture him to be. I think he has my father's number and would outmaneuver him at every turn. He would be a great ally in our laser tag competition."

"You know, Alexis, it was JoBe who argued very cogently that Pi was a gentlemen. Your father is really trying hard to accept JoBe. I think he and JoBe's discussion about Pi has moved your father significantly down that road."

"I could see that," Alexis replied. "You know, although I have only met your father once, JoBe kind of reminds me of him, his voice, and a certain look."

Beckett took a minute to reflect on that. "Earlier this afternoon, when JoBe woke up in a start, he yelled 'Katie, Katie!' I could have sworn it was my father. I was wondering where he got 'Katie' from. No one has called me around him, but then I remember I was on the phone with my father before JoBe got up. Maybe he heard that from my father." Kate sat there, just staring into the other room.

Alexis finally said, "Kate, are you alright?"

"Just this new case. Your father and I will be upstate for awhile. Captain Gates wants me to liase with the Vermont State Police. Plus JoBe could go to his school until a relative comes or the Christmas break." Again, Kate sat there, with a wistful, far away look.

Alexis was worried. "Kate! You zone out again. You sure everything's alright."

Beckett smiled. "Yes, do not worry. I was just thinking about having a brother. If I had a brother, I think he would turn out just like JoBe."

The phone rang. Lanie and Esposito called to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. When JoBe heard Espositio's name, he asked if he could talk.

"Detective Esposito?

"Yo bro, what's happening JoBe? Castle and Beckett treating you ok? You tell them if they are not, I will come and kick their behind."

JoBe laughed. "They are treating me just fine. Just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving and thank you for this afternoon."

"Your are very welcome. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances. Don't worry though. We all will find out who did this to your mom and they will be punished."

"Thanks again." JoBe gave the phone to Beckett and went back to the severed heads.

Around 10PM, Beckett called the boys back to the kitchen. Everyone pitched in to clear the table, wipe down the counter and load the dishwasher. Castle took out the left overs for Alexis and Pi and got them ready while they got their coats. JoBe gave Alexis a big hug and a fist pump to Pi. Alexis and Kate hugged while Pi went to hug Mr. C. Castle did not return the hug all warm and fuzzy, but neither did he flinch like last time. Alexis and Kate looked at each, smiled and winked.

When the door closed, JoBe asked, "Can I go up to my room and watch some TV?"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other. "Ok, Kate will go up with you and make sure all is ready. There is tooth paste in the bathroom and extra toothbrushes in the cabinet if you do not have one. Make sure you put on whatever clothes you normally sleep in. I will come up later to say goodnight."

Kate wasn't sure she was ready to do this, but Castle shook his head and pointed his eyes upstairs saying 'Go.' She then followed JoBe upstairs. While JoBe was brushing his teeth, Beckett went through his (there) suitcase for the first time. She thought about wearing gloves, but did not want to get JoBe upset. Besides, any of her prints would be on record and could be separated out from the rest. She took all of what appeared to be Florette Singer's clothes etc out and found a plastic bag for them. JoBe then came out of the bathroom.

"JoBe come and pick out what you want to wear tonight. I put your mother's clothes in separate bag for later. It is in this draw. I will have to give it to the police unit to check, but then I will make sure to get it back to you, if you want it."

JoBe picked out a Vermont Monster t-shirt and some sweat shorts. "Kate, how does the TV work?"

"You want the TV on while you sleep?"

"No," JoBe fibbed. He actually felt bad about it. He was afraid and really wanted it on but did not want Kate to think he was scared. Kate remembered back to when she was young. She was afraid of the dark but would not ask for a light. It took many sleepless nights for her to finally overcome her fear, that same fear she saw in JoBe's face.

"Tell you what JoBe, let me show you how the TV works. It has a special feature that can turn itself off after awhile. You can change the time, make it longer or shorter depending on what you want. Ok." The relief on JoBe's face was all the answer she needed.

Finally JoBe was settled and Kate walked downstairs. Castle was finished with the dishes and most of them were put away. She walked over to him, hugged him hard and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Mind if I sit and stare at you for awhile?"

"Not at all Detective." he smiled. "JoBe all settled?"

"Yes, he was afraid of the dark, but I showed him how to work the timer on the TV. He will fall asleep with it on."

"No problem, I will check on him later and turn it off." Castle volunteered.

Kate thought for a minute. "Castle, Alexis and I talked for a few minutes while you, JoBe and Pi played with the severed heads."

"Yeah that was cool."

"Firstly, Alexis was very pleased with how you and Pi were interacting. She noticed the difference was very appreciative. I told her about what JoBe said. Whatever did it for you keep it up."

Castle turned around. Looked at Kate and smiled. "I'm glad. Secondly?"

"Alexis also noticed how much JoBe sounds like my Dad. It seems like everyone is. You think that is a coincidence?" Beckett asked.

"Well my love, you are the one who famously does not believe in coincidences. What explanation can you come up with?"

A blank look came across Beckett's face. "All I can think of is one of your wild 'Alien abductions, Men In Black etc.' Nope, I got nothing for now." Both were quiet for a minute or two, then a smile came across Beckett's face as bit her lip. "I read somewhere the vigorous cardiovascular work out can help the thought process. Let us work this out in the bedroom." She bounced off the chair and fast walked to the bedroom. Castle followed closely on her heals.

**End Note: The holidays are here and I do not have another chapter ready to post. It will be a few days, but I will post a few more before the next new episode of Castle. Happy Holidays. **

**Thanks to everybody who takes the time to write reviews. I love them. Remember 'Reviews feed the Muse.' Keep them coming, good, bad or indifferent. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Note: It is has been awhile. Sorry, about that. Been busy with family. I was away and wrote this chapter long hand. Actually liked doing it. I edited it while typing for posting. A little bit more exploring the playful side of Beckett and Castle. Will not be so graphic as to change the rating, but still much more physical, (real or implied) then before. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

"OOO, a little lower, little lower, CASTLE! Not that low."

"Sorry" Castle said with a little smirk. "The water made my hands slip." The glee in his voice made Beckett doubt his sincerity.

"A little left, yeah, that's the spot." Beckett moaned as she felt Castle's strong fingers knead her bruised and aching body. Every touch of his hands caressing her body, every innuendo and smirk he made, confirmed to her that this '9 year old on a sugar rush' was her 'one and done.'

"Now detective, it is my turn. These bruises on my body on partially your doing." He turned his back to Beckett and let the hot water stream over their bodies. Beckett closed right up to Castle and started to rub his body. The electric shock that her actions sent through him again confirmed that she was the one. Intelligence, Strength, Warm Heart, Determination, a wild side, that she was now not afraid to show at any time (including in bed) Sensuality, and beauty. Kate Beckett was the whole package that he was looking for his entire life. He fell for her so soon after they met, (but would never admit it to her).

In a low voice that was Beckett-sensual, she said "I did not hear you complaining when these small bruises were being made."

"Well my dear, it was hard to speak as our lips were locked. I take it by those extraordinary noises you made, you too did not mind our little roll off the bed and onto the floor." As Castle said this he felt Beckett's hand move from his shoulders to below his waist where he felt a little tug. "A little more exercise then?" he asked.

As Beckett was about to answer, they heard a voice from outside the bedroom. "Katie, Castle, is everything all right? I thought I heard some noises," JoBe called.

Beckett stood on her toes and whispered, "Maybe later writer man, why don't you go out and see if JoBe is ok?" As Castle turned around to face her, Beckett saw his pouting face and smiled. "Everything is alright JoBe" Beckett called, "Castle will be out in a minute and I will be out shortly."

Castle took a towel and quickly dried off. He put on shorts and a tee-shirt. Castle grabbed his blue robe and put it on as he was walking out to his office to JoBe. "What's up? I thought you would be out for the night."

"Actually, I woke up a couple of times. I had some bad dreams. Once, I dreamt I was so thirsty that I couldn't stand it. I woke up and really was thirsty. On the TV there was a show about the a desert, so I figured that is where my dream came from. I was still thirsty so I came down stairs for something to drink and heard noises from your office area." Castle's face started to redden. 'Good thing it is dark' he thought, otherwise JoBe would see his face changing color. JoBe continued, "I got some juice from the refrigerator. I hope that was ok."

"Perfectly alright. Anything you need, let us know."

"Well, I was drinking it and then heard a thud from your office area. At first, I was afraid that happened to you or that there as a burglar or something. Then after a few minutes, I saw the light turn on in the bathroom and heard the water running. I figured no monster or burglar would be taking a shower. I figured it was you so I waited a few more minutes then called out to see if you were ok."

Beckett came out just then and saw JoBe. "You sleeping in Castle's room?" he asked. Just as Castle's face reddened, so now did Beckett's, only a much darker shade of red. She turned to Castle- eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment at the question. Beckett shot a quick glance at JoBe and right back to Castle. Castle got the hint and was about to say something when JoBe started, "Kate, you told me you and Castle are partners and friends, right?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Well, friends have sleep overs right? I had friends at my house a few times and they stayed the night in my room. Never any girls though. I mean, I like girls in general but my mom said it would be inappropriate at my age to have them stay in my room over night."

Castle thought for a moment. "Your mom is very smart. I never let any boys stay the night with Alexis. Even when Pi was here, he slept on the couch, never shared a room."

"I guess you have to be much older to share a room together, right?" JoBe asked. Beckett and Castle looked at each other and shrugged. How could they answer that without getting into a whole long discussion. JoBe continued, "My mom told me last year that at some point she may have a man stay over with her. She would not do that though until she knew the man well AND I was introduced to him. I would also have to approve of him. I guess my mom never found such a man because no one ever stayed over with her."

Beckett and Castle let out a sigh of relief. Beckett saw an opening and took it. In a soft voice, almost motherly she said to JoBe, "Well, Castle and I ahve know each other for 6 years. We are more then just friends and partners." she squeezed Castle's hand so JoBe could see. "We love each other. My father knows Castle and he approves. Castle's mother and Alexis know me and they approve. We are going to be married soon. Till we do, that means that sometimes I sleep at Castle's house in his room and sometimes he sleeps at my house in my room. Do you understand?" JoBe nodded is head affirmatively. "This is a very special circumstance because you are involved. Since you are under 18 and there is no parent or someone over 18 to watch you, the NYPD represented by me, has to keep watch on you."

JoBe's look was very neutral. Beckett didn't know what to think so she just continued, "I thought you would like Castle's loft and he agreed. It is easiest and most comfortable for you here and me to be downstairs. Still, JoBe if this bothers you, we can change it and go to my apartment, just you and me."

JoBe thought for a minute, "This is ok with me. I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" He was giving a look that Castle recognized. It was the same look that Alexis used to give him when she wanted to stay with him, but did not want her father to know she was scared.

Castle said, "I will go up with you and make sure there are no monsters under your bed or in your closet. Ok?"

"Well, if it will make you feel better Castle." Both Castle and Beckett caught the relief on JoBe's face as he said this.

"Thank you JoBe, it will make me feel better." Castle said.

"Nite JoBe."

"Nite Kate."

When JoBe and Castle were upstairs in JoBe's room, he asked, "Were you and Kate fighting? I heard a thud that sounded like two people fell onto the floor off a high space, like a bed. Everything is alright with you two, right?"

"No worries my man." Castle assured JoBe. "Actually we were exercising vigorously, which included floor work." Even though Castle was a 'fiction' writer, he hated not telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He justified his story to JoBe in that he and Beckett were getting exercise on the floor, just no in the traditional way. It seemed to satisfy JoBe, at least for the moment. Beside, JoBe had other things on his mind.

"Castle, I know it is Thanksgiving in a few days. I know you and Kate are going to be with her father and your mother. What am I going to do?"

"Would you like to come with me and Kate?" Castle asked.

At first, JoBe's eyes lit up. After a minute though, he became worried. "What if some relative I do not know comes to claim me before then?"

While Castle thought this very unlikely, it was still a possibility. Again, he had to stretch the truth. "Well, if that happens, your relative will have to fill out papers and such. With the holiday it will take time and like Kate said, you will have to remain in the custody of ACS and the NYPD till all is checked out. I am sure you will be able to come with us if you want to."

"YEAH!"

"Well it is settled then."

"But Castle, I heard you could not get train tickets. How are we going to get to Mr. Beckett's cabin?"

"Every fly in a private jet, JoBe?"

"Never even flown in any airplane."

"Well, get ready for a great adventure. The people I work with have a private jet that they are letting us use this holiday."

"YEAH. I cannot wait."

"Well, it will be time sooner if you go to sleep now." No sooner did Castle say that then JoBe laid down and three minutes later was fast asleep. Castle left the TV on but put the sound on mute and went downstairs.

While JoBe and Castle discussed Thanksgiving, Beckett checked her e-mail for messages from Ms. Jefferson. She found a confirmation e-mail from her with the OK to take JoBe to Vermont, along with a medical group ID for JoBe's health insurance. There was also a contact number for Beckett and Castle to call during the holiday to check in with ACS at least every other day. It was not an '800' number as Beckett thought, but rather a cell number. After further consideration, Beckett recognized it as Ms. Jefferson's cell number. She made a mental note to check in about in when she went to the precinct.

"JoBe is really smart," Castle said as he got into bed. "I think he knew what we were doing all along but didn't want to let on. I like him."

Beckett saw in this comment an opening to discuss page 3 of the application. First she told Castle about the confirmation e-mail and the use of Ms. Jefferson's cell number as a contact number. Then she said, "I like him too, very much. It gets me to thinking. You know, I am in the middle range of child bearing years. By the time we start having children, we will be older, especially you." she teased him.

"Oh Mrs. Doubtfire, I can handle myself pretty well, now and into the future on that score."

"I have no doubt about it Mr. RHD. Still, I want to discuss something with you about us having children. When I was JoBe's age, I asked my mom and dad for a little brother or sister. They told me that I was a handful already and extolled all the virtues of being an only child. Still, I had the feeling though that they tried for a few years to have another child." Castle rolled over to look directly at Beckett as she continued, "When I was 18 and began to be sexually active, my mother sat me down and confirmed to me that she and my father had tried to have more children. At that time, she told me that they felt they were to old to have any more. I was upset, not so much for not having a brother or sister but for them."

"I am sorry." Castle said.

Beckett went on. "My mother and I went to her OB/GYN for a full physical. I think my mother wanted to assure me that I could have children. It was good. The doctor was familiar with the Houghton women. He told me that I was fine and should not have any trouble conceiving. However, he did tell me that all the women in my mother's family had trouble conceiving after 32. It was not impossible, some cousins had children even at 40, but in general I should seriously think about children before the age of 32." Beckett started to tear up. "Castle, I am 35. I never thought about children before because I was wrapped up in my work. I was never serious with a guy for more then 6 months. I love you and want children with you. What if I cannot get pregnant?"

Castle took a deep breath. He had not thought of this. He did say he wanted the option of having more children, but was not sure how Beckett felt about it. Then when they took care of Cosmo/Benny, he knew he wanted more children and he knew Beckett wanted them too. Castle took Beckett's face in his hand, kissed her softly on the lips and used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. "Kate, I love you. I love you strength, warmth, mind, kindness, sense of humor and your hotness." He smiled, "To raise children with you would be an added bonus to who you are and why I love you. It does not matter how we have children, just that we do when you are ready." A smile started to form on Kate's face. "You do know though that the best part of children is trying to make them!"

Her smiled became fully formed as she poked Castle in the arm. "Well then, if that is the best part, after tonight's performance we may be well on our way to having them. Maybe later we can try some more?"

"Well just pull my leg." Castle laughed.

Beckett did pull on Castle, but pulled his right arm around her head as she rested on it. Castle snuggled up to her in a spoon position. His left arm around her and his head on her pillow. He was quite content as he felt her body heat, smelled her wonderful scent and sensed her breathing, in and out. A very calming feeling.

After a few minutes, Beckett drew a deep breath. "Castle, the application from ACS had a page 3."

"OOO a gossip page."

She slapped his hand playfully. "No, it was more a detailed financial and personal history page. It is for the possibility of adopting a foster child. I filled my portion out with the rest of the application for JoBe."

Castle sat up in bed. He had a very surprised look, not one of fear or anger. More like be flabbergasted. "Your talking about JoBe." he finally said.

"I know I was the one trying not to get attached. There is something about him, so familiar in a real family sense. He seems to be part of the family already. What if we cannot find anybody for him?"

"Say no more detective. I feel the same way. There are Beckett qualities to him and you know how I love Beckett qualities. We will have to ask JoBe what he wants if the time comes."

"Of course."

"Give me my page and I will fill it out first thing in morning. Now come back here and get into our favorite position."

"Well alright then. Who can argue with an RHD?"

**End Note: I love all the comments that have come so far. Special thanks to my loyal reviewers. I am so excited about all my follows. This is most I have ever had. Hope you all continue to enjoy. To borrow a phrase I saw from another FanFic writer "Reviews feed the Muse." Please keep them coming, good, bad or indifferent. **

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Note: Again it is has been awhile. Sorry, about that. A little bit more exploring the playful side of Beckett and Castle. Jim Beckett makes much more of an appearance here and will be more involved from now on. Let me know what you think about a technique I used in a previous chapter. Do you like the way I handled it when Beckett is on the phone with her father? **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

The alarm rang early as Beckett had set it the night before. She wanted to get to the precinct, get her work done and help Castle and JoBe pack for the trip upstate. She was at the kitchen island, having coffee when Castle came out of the bedroom, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Castle looked like a little boy and made her smile. It reminded her of a commercial from her childhood. It was about coffee and waking up. "The Best part of waking up," she sang, "is Folgers in your cup."

"Hey," Castle said, "can I have some Folgers in my cup?"

"Hey," Beckett replied, "sure can." Castle held out his mug with the _Heat Wave_ cover art. "Wow, this is getting to be really meta."

"Meta?"

"Me pouring coffee into a mug with a naked character on it, inspired by me and written by you." Kate smiled and continued, "Kinda brings a new me to 'drinking from the milk/coffee of human kindness.'"

Castle gave Beckett a puzzled look. "I do not know exactly what you mean, but you are the love of my life and therefore I believe you know what you are talking about." He then took Beckett in his arms and pulled her toward him. She gave him a half hearted punch and met his lips with hers. After a minute or two, Castle inched back, looked at Beckett and said, "Best milk of human kindness ever!"

"Well, that is all you are going to get," Beckett said as she went back to the kitchen island. When she saw Castle's crestfallen face, she added with her sly grin, "for now." At this, Castle broke out all the pearly whites. She continued, "I got up early to go the precinct early, get my work and whatever Gates has for me and get back here to help you and JoBe pack. Last night, did you unpack anything for JoBe?"

"Yeah, found his clothes and he took what he needed for bed. Why?"

"I thought about it last night. There might be things in the suitcase which could be important to the case. JoBe said his mother was in a hurry to get out and down to the city. Normally they took suitcases, but this time only one. You figure that she had to take only essentials."

"So?"

"So, one of those essentials might be something very important. Maybe even something to kill for." She stopped and they both thought for a minute. JoBe came downstairs.

Castle saw him first. "Good morning JoBe, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs" JoBe said.

"Scrambled eggs!" Castle exclaimed. "Why in the Castle home, there is no such thing! We have all kinds of omelettes including the world renown 'Smorelette' the house speciality. Pick an omelette of your choice and it shall magically appear."

JoBe was at first a little frightened at Castle's exuberance. He looked at Beckett who smiled and him and said, "Do you know what an omelette is JoBe?" When he replied, 'No' she continued, "It is a few eggs mixed with all kinds of things like cheeses, meats, and vegetables. I would stay away from Castle's smorelette for awhile until you get used to omelettes in general. It is an acquired taste."

"Ummm," JoBe said out loud, "can I still have just some scrambled eggs and orange juice, please?"

Castle looked like he was about to cry. Beckett had to suppress her laugh. "JoBe, take Castle with you upstairs. Get some of your clothes for today and bring down the suitcase with everything else in it, including any dirty laundry you have. I have to take it all to work so a special group of police can look at everything and see if there are any clues in the clothes or suitcase. I will make you some scrambled eggs."

"Uh, ok." JoBe looked at Castle and took his arm. "Come on Castle, let's go."

Castle's cheerful self quickly reappeared. "Ok, my man. Let's go. Maybe you and I will go out later while Kate is at work and get you some new clothes, NY City style."

As 'her" boys (did she just think that) went upstairs, Beckett felt very calm and content. If this was a glimpse into her and Castle's future together as a family, she couldn't wait. Her boys came down stairs, JoBe dressed for the day, just as she finished putting breakfast on the table for them.

While the men were eating, Beckett was moving around the loft, gathering her things. She asked Castle to pick up ingredients for her 'killer' stuffing. She reminded him to get either potatoes to make mashed or a mix, vegetables, either pre-made or to make dishes for the Thanksgiving dinner. They were going to take up as much of the dinner as they could so Jim Beckett did not have to shop and then cook all day.

"Aren't you eating?" the boys asked in unison.

Beckett laughed out loud. "I have my coffee and I will pick up a bagel on the way to work. I am already behind schedule. Bye JoBe."

"Bye Kate."

Castle walked with Beckett to the door. "Call me later and maybe we will meet at the precinct and go home together." Then, she leaned into his shoulder and whispered, "I may need some more 'vigorous cardiovascular exercise' tonight so be prepared. Love you."

After he paused to catch his breath, Castle whispered back, "Love you too."

At the bagel shop, Beckett stopped for a few minutes, sipped her coffee and called her Dad. "Good morning Dad, how are you? ... Everybody is ok. Sorry to call this early, but I wanted to get a few things confirmed with you... I am trying to get into work early so I can get home and help JoBe and Castle pack. Doesn't look like I am going to make it though... I spoke to Castle and we are going to fly up early and rent a SUV from the airport at Plattsburgh then drive down to you... No, no need for that, we need to have the vehicle anyway. We might be up there for some time and will need to travel without bothering you. ... We are bringing up my stuffing, vegetable and fruit side dishes and a potato dish... No, Martha said she will bring plenty of dessert. All you need to do is make the turkey and your corn casserole. Oh!, if you can, wait until we get there to make the casserole. JoBe said his mother used to make something like it... Yeah, I know, what a coincidence. He said his mother learned from an old friend, just before he was born... Ok, got go. Can't wait to see you... Love you too. Bye."

When Jim Beckett got off the phone, his mind was spinning. Some things are a coincidence, but these things with JoBe, his voice, living in Burlington, knowing about his corn casserole, his last name, Singer. He would bet his last dollar that JoBe's mother's first name was Florette.

Toledo, Ohio- November, 1968-

_Jim Beckett and Jeanne Singer had been dating for over a year. They met the summer before working for the Toledo Mudhens, a Triple A affiliate of the Detroit Tigers. Both loved baseball, both were going to school at the University of Toledo. Jim was studying Communications and Political Science, Jeanne Economics. They had some classes together, such as World Economics and Political Economics. _

_It was during the school year that there relationship grew. They studied together for the classes they had in common. During those study sessions they found they had more then just classes in common. Both had empathy for the poor and persecuted. Each carried a passion for justice and civil rights. Both were invested in their education and committed most of their time, strength and emotional energy to it. _

_While Jim was not blind to the fact that Jeanne's mind was not her only asset their relationship, in contrast to many of their friends, did not become physical for awhile. Only an inch or two smaller then him, she had sandy blond hair, avocado green eyes, and a model's figure. He was in the best shape of his life because of the physical regime necessary to keep his place on the Crew Team. Really it was that Thanksgiving in 1968 where their friendship became more. _

_The day after Thanksgiving, Jeanne's parents and her sister, Florette, went to visit some relatives. Jim and Jeanne had some studying to do. They sat by the fire studying. The fire made them warm and they shed some clothing. When Jim got up to stoke the fire, Jeanne saw the light from the flames flicker on him. It gave him a 'glow' that was irresistible. When he laid back down near her, his scent was made warm by the fire and Jeanne leaned over him to get a book. Whether or not she deliberately fell on him, no one would ever know, but when she propped herself up and looked down at his face. She kissed him and there was no more studying that day. _

_Back at school, Jim and Jeanne spent as much time together as they could. All their friends expected that they would be married after graduation. However, the subject of marriage almost never came up between them. They addressed it from time to time but only when one of their friends brought it up. Usually their answer was, "We are busy with school. We enjoy each other's company and will continue to do so. Everything is great. There is plenty of time to discuss our future after graduation."_

_Jim did not live near home, but Jeanne did. After Thanksgiving, 1968 Jim spent many weekends and holidays with Jeanne and her family. At times Jeanne had things to do with her mother or father which meant Jim was either at the house alone or with Florette. Florette was 4 years younger then Jeanne. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Almost 5 inches shorter then Jeanne, objectively she was 'nice' looking, but nothing like her sister. Still, the time Jim spent with Florette made him see in her a innate kindness and understanding that Jeanne did not have. Florette was less book smart then Jeanne, but had a simple intelligence which made her clever and more street smart then Jeanne could ever be. Jim and Florette had fun together._

_When Jim was applying to law schools, Jeanne was applying for graduate programs in economics. Both Jim and Jeanne applied to schools in New York and Chicago. Unfortunately, neither got into schools in the city where the other did. Jim and Jeanne talked about one of them going with the other and deferring their further education for a year. However, Jeanne got a partial scholarship which was only for that year. If Jim deferred, he might loose his student deferment for the draft (which ended two years later). At that time though, both decided to continue their education and try a long distance relationship._

_All their friends and family gathered for a weekend long graduation/going away party. It was for them and Florette. She was moving to Vermont with her then boyfriend. He was studying forestry and got an internship with US Forestry Service in Vermont. Nobody but her boyfriend knew that she was pregnant._

_Graduate school for both Jeanne and Jim was taxing. The first year was the toughest as they both had to work hard just to keep up. Their chosen professions required a whole new way of learning which left very little time for them socially. Their was no internet, travel was expensive as was long distance phone calls. Jim and Jeanne wrote to each other frequently in the beginning but as the first year moved on, the correspondence became less. Each stayed in their new cities for the summer working or interning and before either one knew it, contact ceased of its own accord and a lovely chapter in Jim Beckett's and Jeanne Singer's life was over. _

_While it was over for Jim and Jeanne, unbeknownst to any of them, Jim and Florette's lives would again intersect in an interesting and more permanent way. _

**End Note: I love all the comments that have come so far. Special thanks to my loyal reviewers. I am so excited about all my follows. This is most I have ever had. Hope you all continue to enjoy. To borrow a phrase I saw from another FanFic writer "Reviews feed the Muse." Please keep them coming, good, bad or indifferent. **

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better.**


End file.
